Best Laid Plans
by thatchimmi
Summary: A re-telling of the episode Bleed Guitarist. SLASH
1. Hello, Goodbye

**Second story and my first multi-chapter one. Just an AU take on the 'Bleed Guitarist' episode. Bleed is such a horribly unpopular character (and unapologetic ass) but I can't help but like him. And I also can't help slashing him with Derek. I like antagonistic relationships I suppose. Even if you hate the pairing and/or the character, try and read it. Maybe you'll enjoy it.**

Chapter 1: Hello, Goodbye

One of the many perks of being rich and famous was owning a fabulous penthouse in the nicest area of Hollywood. It was nice to be able to relax in comfort and luxury after a hectic tour or a day of recording. However, the Zen atmosphere of the house was broken by an unwelcome guest. Todd and Murray, also know as Claw and Blaze of Metal Wolf, both agreed that if Brian was going to invite someone into their group, he shouldn't turn their penthouse into a hotel for homeless musicians.

"Nice place." Especially if that musician was Bleed. Also known as that loud, annoying imbecile from the equally, loud annoying band of imbeciles, Iron Weasel. "So, I'm just going to help myself to the fridge."

"Oh, yeah. Please, just walk right in." Todd winced as Bleed tossed an old-looking leather jacket onto the couch carelessly and picked it up gingerly to hang up properly.

"And make yourself at home," added Murray sarcastically, looking put off.

They understood their dilemma, really they did. The band needed a permanent guitarist-someone with skills, stage presence and experience. While their former rival did fit the bill, they had to question Brian's (known to everyone as Savage and known to them as 'leader') decision of asking Bleed to join him. He just….didn't fit in.

The brothers froze as an acrid, burning smell filled the air and the ran to the kitchen. Nothing was on fire-it was much worse. Bleed was making a sandwich (making crumbs on the marble counters in the process), humming and a lit cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Excuse me?" Todd 's jaw was clenched and he wrinkled his nose as Bleed looked up at him. "We don't allow-"

"Any smoking." Murray finished, holding an empty bottle out to Bleed. He coughed when a puff of smoke hit his face but at least Bleed dropped the cigarette into the bottle. "You didn't even put it out! Now it's going to keep smoldering-"

"Uhg, we just repainted too-" Todd grumbled as he began spritzing air freshener around.

"Sorry." Bleed shrugged as he continued making his sandwich.

When they were sure Bleed wasn't going to destroy their kitchen, Todd and Murray went to the front room and turned on the television to wait for Brian to arrive with the contracts. Murray and Todd both flinched and grimaced simultaneously as Bleed suddenly dropped between them, his arms thrown carelessly over their shoulders. "So…where d'you lads keep the good booze?"

"…We don't keep any 'booze'." Murray sniffed, looking at the blond man like he was a particularly disgusting rodent.

"Not any for you anyway." Todd concluded. He glanced back at the kitchen and made a mental note to hide all the good wine vintages as long as their 'guest' staying.

Bleed rolled his eyes and sighed. "I knew you guys were lame, but no alcohol? How're we going to party?" He complained through a mouthful of turkey sandwich.

The twins didn't retort as they were fixated on the sight of Bleed's boots propped on their coffee table. Their one-of-a-kind Donghia original coffee table. And a pair of old, dusty, grimy boots was resting on top of it. And the perpetrator of the crime against their designer furniture was currently watching _their_ television, eating _their _food and sitting his butt on _their_ vintage Venetian sofa. Which now had a mostly-eaten sandwich on it.

"Oops." Bleed hastily picked up the remains of the turkey sandwich and popped it into his mouth. "Ten second rule."

There are theories about how twin's thoughts are connected. That theory was at work now, as Murray and Todd both shared similar, violent thoughts about the Brit sitting between them. A shared glance confirmed that they no longer cared about waiting for Brian. They would just have to find a new guitarist since this one was probably never going to be seen again.

"Who's that?" Bleed asked abruptly. The sudden change in tone, cheerful and jaunty to low and harsh, made the twins stare. The local entertainment channel was playing and talking about a show tonight at some club in LA.

"Oh. Iron Weasel?" Todd and Murray scoffed out the name like it was a mildly funny joke.

"Your old band?"

"Before you went solo?"

"And bankrupted them?"

"I know!" Bleed snapped, not taking his eyes off the television. He got up and jabbed his finger against the screen. "I mean, who's the little kid playing guitar?"

The brothers cringed at the smudge left on the screen and tried to get Bleed to sit back down before more of their belongings were dirtied or damaged. "Their new guitarist!"

"Don't you follow any sort of celebrity news?"

"It was all over the blogosphere and entertainment news online."

"What?" Bleed gave them a confused look.

"Blogs?"

"On the internet?"

"What the hell is the internet?" Bleed looked baffled.

They led Bleed to their study and sat him in front of a computer. Murray opened a browser and gave his brother a look. "What _is_ the internet?" He couldn't think of the actual definition and judging from Todd's silence, neither did he.

"Just 'wiki' it." Todd shrugged.

"Wiki?" Bleed echoed, feeling rather out of touch. Life really passes you when you're living out of your car, he thought. He was never into computers or electronics like his old friends were, so this was rather new to him. Bleed's attention snapped back to the screen as the 'Iron Weasel' logo appeared.

"This is the official website. Music, videos…"

"Show dates, merchandise." Todd nudged Murray, smirking. "Let's leave rude comments on their videos!"

"Ooh! Let's-" Murray flinched when the mouse was snatched from him. "How rude."

"Really rude." Todd frowned, glaring at Bleed.

Bleed ignored them and experimentally clicked on a video. It was that kid playing a guitar by himself. "Why the hell is there a kid in the band?"

"I know, right? We thought it was a gimmick at first." Todd shrugged.

"Turns out, he's really good." Murray added. "Bri-I mean, Savage thought about having him in our band after hearing him."

"…Alright. One of you teach me how to use this thing." Bleed grumbled, as he jiggled the mouse a bit too roughly.

* * *

><p>Brian whistled to himself as he let himself into his band mates home. Things were going smoothly. They got a new lead guitarist that filled all the criteria of being in Metal Wolf. Excellent skills, a ready-made stage name ('Bleed' fit in well with names like Savage, Blaze and Claw), and as a bonus, a former member of Iron Weasel. When the news of their new guitarist would go public, it was just <em>kill <em>Iron Weasel. And bothering those idiots would _never_ get old as far as Brian was concerned.

"Guys." He greeted as he found Murray and Todd. The duo were on the floor, Todd scrubbing the surface of a coffee table and Murray using an upholstery vacuum on the sofa. Or was it the other way around? "What are you two doing? And where's our newest member?"

"Cleaning."

"Study."

"Right." Brian raised an eyebrow and made his way to the study. He found Bleed hunched over a computer, seemingly in his own little world. Brian cleared his throat and tapped the other on the shoulder. "I-"

"Can you believe this crap?" Bleed whirled around, nearly making Brian jump back in shock. He didn't care and continued, feeling beyond annoyed. "They replaced me with a sixteen year old kid! Where do they get off?"

Brian glanced over Bleed's shoulder at the screen and shrugged. "The kid is a good guitarist. Great, even. I hate to say it but it's not a bad move to get a younger band member. Widens audience demographics." He reached around Bleed and shut off the computer. "Regardless, it's not going to help those losers any. They're probably too busy beating each other with bowling balls to actually focus on what's really important."

"…I have to go."

"Oh. Well, the bathroom is down the rest of this hallway and to the right," said Brian as Bleed jumped from the chair and started out of the study. He followed and continued. "Hurry up, though. We have contracts to go over and a concert to get ready for. Plus we're in the middle of a new album-You know the bathroom's that way, right?"

Bleed ignored Savage and continued into the front room. He walked over to one of the twins (Bleed could never keep them straight, in or out of makeup) and lifted him by the collar. "Claw? Or Murray-whatever your name is-"

"I'm Blaze. Todd's Claw." Murray explained while gingerly trying to pry Bleed's fingers from his shirt collar.

"I'm Todd."

"I don't care." Bleed growled, feeling a bit annoyed. "Where's my jacket? And I need to borrow some money. My car's out of gas-"

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Brian, pulling Bleed and Murray apart.

"I told you I have to go." Bleed snatched his jacket from Todd, who had held the leather between two fingers as though it would poison him if he touched it.

"Go _where_?" Brian scowled when Bleed didn't answer. "You leave and you can forget any contracts."

"Whatever. Metal Wolf is lame anyways." Bleed retorted as he pulled his jacket on.

Brian did not want to go find another guitarist of Bleed's magnitude. "What about the fame? What about the money?" At that, Todd shoved a few twenty dollar bills into Bleed's hand. Brian glared at Todd, who looked away innocently.

"Thanks. Looks like I'm off." Bleed smirked and made his way to the doors. "Later, losers!"

"Bye!" Todd and Murray chimed together. At their leader's furious look, they stepped back and smiled sheepishly. "Uh…wait, come back…"

"Oh, shut up." Brian grumbled.

* * *

><p>The ride was smooth, only forty minutes from Hollywood to the suburbs. Finding the right house wasn't difficult either. Everyone seemed to know where the house with all the rock stars was located. What was difficult was getting out of the car and walking up to the front door. The shock and anger Bleed felt earlier had disappeared and in it's place was uncertainty and anxiety. There was a reason he never went back with Iron Weasel. To be honest, it was surprising that he wasn't replaced sooner.<p>

Bleed parked his car across the street from the modest suburban home and sat there for a long while. The familiar, purple, snakeskin van was in the driveway and a faint, muffled song was playing from the garage. Bleed drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel.

/_I should just go into the garage. I'll be, 'Hey, guys!' and they'll be 'Hey, Bleed!'. Then the kid will implode and disappear forever and they'll ask me to be their guitarist./ _Bleed thought to himself, liking this scenario. /_…Then a unicorn will appear and whisk me and Derek to the nearest church where we'll get hitched. That's definetly probable. I've gone mental./_

Bleed thumped his head down on the wheel and groaned. The realistic scenario would be getting his ass kicked by his old band mates. He hated to see Derek's reaction to seeing him after all this time. To say Derek did not take his leaving the band well, was an understatment.

Almost an hour ticked by while he sat in the dark, thinking. The kid, Tripp was his name, listed him as 'an influence' on him. There was something. It meant either the guys weren't mad and didn't say anything about his past transgressions. Or there was a 'Don't Talk About Bleed' policy in the band. Either way, if the kid looked up to him, it could work in his favor. Bleed pursed his mouth and dug around for paper and a pencil. He found a beatup notebook and began writing.

"Alright. Go in there and get them to trust me again. They'll see how much better it is with me back and then we'll ditch the kid. Final phase, we go on tour make millions of dollars and live happily ever after." Bleed mumbled to himself as he doodled money signs around his plan outline. Unconsciously, he began scribbling a couple of crude stick figures kissing each other with hearts in the margins of the notebook. "And if things go really well, somehow convince Derek to forgive me and get back with me." Derek was going to be the hardest part of all this, Bleed groaned inwardly.

A sudden loud slam made Bleed jump and duck in his seat. He peeked through the window to see familiar figures leaving the garage and walking into the house. He looked at the clock on the dashboard which read twelve-twenty. It would be weird to show up past midnight. Creepy even. Bleed sighed and pushed the back of his seat out to lay down. Tomorrow he'd go talk to them and put his plan into action. He sighed and gazed back out the window. Lights were turning on inside of the house and he could see Burger sneaking around by the garage, digging through trashcans. Bleed raised a brow and laid back down, listening the faint metallic clanking.

* * *

><p>Only a few times in his entire life, had Bleed felt this nervous. He adjusted his jacket and rubbed his face, wishing he had a chance to shave. He smacked the doorbell instead of just pressing it with his finger and took a deep breath as the sound of muffled movement came from the house. The door opened and there was that kid. And the guys were standing behind him, staring in disbelief.<p>

Bleed let a grin spring onto his face. "Bleed's back!"

The door slamming in his face was actually very predictable, Bleed thought after the third time.

**This chapter would've been a lot shorter if I didn't like Metal Wolf so much. Actually, it would've been longer if I didn't edit it way down. I love those guys. Don't worry, things will pick up now that the groundwork is laid down. And no more Metal Wolf. That makes me sad. Please review!**


	2. Devil's Got a New Disguise

**Wow, wasn't expecting that big of a response, especially for that first chapter, it being rather slow and told through the POVs of minor characters. I guess Bleed isn't as hated as I initially thought. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews/messages/hits! Each one is a whip lash to make me write faster. Enjoy chapter the second!**

Chapter 2: Devil's Got a New Disguise

**_1997_**

For once the studio was quiet. There were only two of them, but even so it should have been loud, Ash thought. The silence was making him a bit nervous, but Burger didn't seem like he wanted to talk or play games so Ash kept to himself. The clock on the wall read twelve-fifty.

"So…if Derek doesn't show at one, d'ya want to go get something to eat? Then we can go check on him?" Ash asked finally. They called their singer's apartment a few times but kept getting busy signals. "C'mon. I'll buy. We can go to that new Indian buffet down the street." Ash urged, wanting his friend to cheer up a little.

"…Nah. You know what that stuff does to my digestion." Burger sighed, not looking up from his bass which he had been tuning for the last hour.

"I know what _food _does to your digestion." Ash joked, glad to see a smile tug at Burger's lips.

"True." The lightened mood grew gloomy again in a matter of seconds. Burger glanced at the clock, then at Ash. "Maybe we should go over to Derek's. See what's holding him up."

Eager to get out of the too-quiet studio, Ash hurried up from behind his drum kit and started for the door, Burger following. When his hand reached the knob, the door flew open, nearly smacking him in the face. "Derek!"

The missing singer stood in the doorway, looking a bit worse for the wear. It looked like Derek hadn't slept-his hair was un-brushed and matted, dark circles were under his eyes and he wore none of his usual makeup. Derek blinked at his friends, who looked expectantly at him. "What?"

"We were going to go check on you…" Ash explained, concern in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Derek scowled when Burger and Ash shook their heads. He brushed by them and slumped down on a nearby chair. They followed and sat down as well. Derek's irritated expression turned into one of sadness. "He took all his stuff from my apartment…"

"Bleed?" Ash clamped his mouth shut as Burger elbowed him and Derek's face contorted. "Sorry, I-"

"We're never going to mention that name ever again!" Derek snapped, though his anger wasn't aimed at his friends. "As far as I'm concerned, _he_ never existed!"

"Right." And as far as Ash and Burger were concerned, they were glad to not ever mention their ex-guitarist again.

* * *

><p>Up until now, the 'You-know-who Never Existed' policy worked out all right. There were a few incidents, but those were few and far in between. But now, You-know-who was in their garage, and was apparently staying for an indefinite amount of time.<p>

Ash watch warily as Derek paced, looking livid, while Bleed followed his steps closely. He and Burger sat on the couch watching the two Brits trying to talk over the other. Experience told them it would be hard to get a word in between Derek and Bleed, so they merely kept backup just in case things turned even more sour.

"-what were you thinking, coming here?"

"I thought after six years it'd be safe to apologize!"

"You thought wrong!"

"Guys?" Bleed looked pleadingly at the pair on the couch, unable to wear Derek down. Ash and Burger gave him stony glares in return. "Come on! I'm really sorry!"

"Bleed, you suck." Ash usually never really had anything negative to say in general. But having Bleed in front of him was too much. Seeing him again just dredged up too many bad memories.

"Yeah, go away." Burger crossed his arms, joining the group evil eye they were giving their former friend.

Bleed sighed harshly and rubbed his face, frustrated. "What do I have to do to make you lot listen?"

"Nothing." Derek frowned, realizing his answer. "Because, we aren't ever going to listen to you. So, why don't you save us some misery and leave?"

"Uh-uh. I'm staying. That kid said I can stay tonight so I am." Bleed met Derek's fiery look with a stubborn one.

"Fine! Do whatever you want! Just don't expect anything from us." Derek hissed between clenched teeth. He stepped up to Bleed, letting his full height stand over him. "But you're out of here in the morning. Even if we have to drag you-"

"Guys?" Tripp's voice made them all jump and jerk their heads around.

"What?" There were variations of irritation in all their voices.

Tripp shifted uncomfortably and slowly edged his way back out of the garage. "Uh…pizza's here."

"Oh. Sorry, kid. We were distracted." Derek's tone became considerably less harsh. He forced a quick smile and backed away from Bleed. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence until Derek began heading for the door. "I'm going out for a walk."

"You're not hungry?" Tripp frowned as Derek brushed by him.

"I lost my appetite." Just as Derek shot Bleed a nasty look, his stomach growled.

Bleed coughed loudly which earned him another glare. "Ahem…sorry."

"…Shut up."

* * *

><p>Tripp strummed his guitar absently, feeling exhausted. He was still a bit jittery with excitement but he was also somewhat nauseous with all the tension in the house. Anyone who was familiar with Iron Weasel, knew about Derek's crazy temper. After a year, Tripp didn't even bat an eye when the Brit would get snippy or start yelling about something silly because it was almost always nothing serious and Derek would be in a better mood the next second.<p>

But Bleed's presence really had all three of them in horrible moods. Seeing Ash and Burger on edge and angry was weird. And Derek was genuinely furious, even moreso than the time Tripp crashed his motorcycle. They all acted normally towards Tripp, but it was forced. It was a odd comparison, but Tripp was reminded of when his dad would still come around and put the entire household in an unnatural strain.

There was a sudden knock at the door, shaking Tripp from his thoughts. He grabbed his guitar case to put the instrument away. "Yeah?"

"Hey." Bleed leaned in the doorway and nodded at Tripp. "You don't have to put the guitar away on my account."

"Uh, I was about to get to bed anyway. I have school. Tomorrow. In the morning." Tripp fumbled over his words and winced inwardly. Last thing he wanted Bleed to think was that he was some sort of babbling fan boy. _/Stay cool, Tripp Campbell. This may be your only chance to talk one-on-one with your idol. Don't blow it./ _"I need to brush my teeth." _/Crap!/_

"Yeah, that's pretty important." Bleed grinned easily, showing off his own white teeth.

Tripp relaxed a bit and made a calculated stretch and yawn combo. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to say thanks before I leave tomorrow. It really beats sleeping in the car." Bleed edged his way into the room and leaned back against the wall. "Very cool of you to have blokes like me crash at your house."

"It is pretty cool. But that's just the kinda guy I am." Tripp hoped his voice wasn't as high pitched as it felt. He plucked a string on his guitar out of nervous habit and wondered if Bleed would sign it. "I, uh…it's sucks you can't hang around longer. It would've been cool if we could jam some more."

"Yeah…hopefully those guys will forgive me someday. You make stupid mistakes when you're young, you know?" Bleed's face looked regretful for a split second before slipping back into a smile. "Oh, well. At least I'm taking a break from living in my car."

"I can talk to the guys if you want." Tripp offered. He had a vision of touring with the original Iron Weasel lineup and grinned. "I bet if you give them a few days, they'll chill out."

"Nah. I don't want them getting mad at you too," replied Bleed in a morose manner. "Thanks anyway, mate."

_/Mate? Are we buddies now? Awesome!/ _Tripp hoped his excitement wasn't too obvious. Despite his awe of the fact his life-long idol was hanging out in _his _bedroom, he felt bad for Bleed. He was obviously hurt at his former band mates cold attitudes and wanted to make amends. Tripp racked his brain for a moment, strumming his guitar in a thoughtful manner. "I got into a big fight with my best friends before. I mean, there was a moment I thought we weren't going to be friends anymore."

"Yeah? So, what d'you do?"

"Well, for instance, I bought a giant test tube and filled it with my friend's favorite chocolate as a gift." At Bleed's strange look, Tripp shrugged. "He's kind of into science-y stuff. The point is, sometimes doing something nice helps a lot."

"Something nice, eh?" Bleed appeared lost in thought for a moment before snapping back to attention. "I'll think about that. Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." _/Bleed's taking my advice!/ _Tripp's elation died down a bit as Bleed stepped backwards out the door. "Uh, g'night!"

"You too." Bleed replied absently as he sauntered off.

"Things got pretty heavy for a minute, huh?"

"Yeah, tell me about it-" Tripp froze and looked under the bed. "Izzy?"

"Hey. You know, you seriously need to clean under here" Izzy crawled into the open and stretched. "But, look! I found like, eighty-nine cents down there!"

"Seriously?" Tripp rolled his eyes and rubbed his eyes, feeling a bit of a headache coming on.

"Eighty-nine cents is dime away from a chocolate milk in the cafeteria." Izzy defended. She smiled suddenly and a dreamy look came across her face. "Do you think Bleed likes chocolate milk? Maybe that'll make him feel better."

"Not what I meant. Anyways, I don't think milk is going to solve anything." Tripp sighed and flopped onto his back. "I wish the guys would forgive him or something. There's just a ton I can learn from a guitarist like Bleed."

"Uh-huh, yeah. On the bright side, if the guys still hate him, you can be his best man at our wedding." Izzy said, in what Tripp supposed was probably a consoling tone.

"…I'm going to bed, Izz. You should go to your own house."

"Okay. Night, Tripp. Oh, hey-do you know where Bleed's sleeping?"

"Go home!"

**We're moving along a bit now. Next chapter promises excitement, thrills and epic romance. Not really, it's filled with moping. Sloppy, angsty moping. I think.**


	3. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 3: Sweet Dreams

This wasn't good. Derek always knew Bleed was a little 'off'. That the man was capable of doing crazy things. But this was beyond insanity. And reality, for that matter, Derek thought as he, Bleed and the unicorn managed to out-fly an airplane. Bleed shouted something at him that he couldn't hear over the rushing wind and flapping of wings.

"What?" Derek squinted as he tried to make out what Bleed was saying. "I can't hear you! Speak up!"

They suddenly crashed through a barrier of stone and glass and landed on the ground, somehow unhurt. Must be unicorn powers, Derek thought dazedly as he looked around. He blinked slowly as he took in the new surroundings. "Why the hell are we in a church?"

"Where else would we have a proper ceremony?" Bleed lifted Derek off the unicorn and began carrying him down the aisle. "They've already started without us!"

"Wait, what?" Derek stopped struggling and looked around. Odd, how he didn't notice how the pews were filled with people before now. As they reached the alter, a sobbing woman caught Derek's attention. "Mum?"

"Our little Derek is finally getting married!" She sniffed, smiling tearfully. "Finally! You have someone to make an honest man out of you!"

"I am not getting married!" Derek shouted, pushing against Bleed harder. He saw Ash and Burger standing at the alter, sporting matching grins and matching tuxedos. "Guys, help me!"

"Don't worry, bro! Pre-wedding jitters are totally normal!" Burger said encouragingly.

"I'm a bridesmaid!" Ash chirped, adding his two cents.

"Let's just skip the vows and get down to the good bits." Bleed told a wrinkly old man, who wore bishop robes. "I want to get to the honeymoon." Derek blanched and tried to get away, only to have Bleed hold onto him harder. "He's so impatient-"

"Let go of me, you arse!"

"Aw. I love you too!"

"You may now kiss the bride."

"No!" Derek shrieked, pushing Bleed's puckering face away. "Why am I the bride?"

Bleed's lips were mere inches from his own, Ash and Burger were throwing rice at them, people were cheering and the unicorn was sporting a 'Just Married' banner over it's flanks. Derek managed to twist out of Bleed's arms and took the opportunity to make a run for it. He tripped down the alter steps in his panic and hit his forehead on the front pew.

"Ow! Shi-"

"Derek?"

"What's going on?"

Derek gasped and looked around, clutching his sore forehead. He was in his bed, in a thankfully, familiar room. There was no church, no crying relatives and definitely no wedding. "Thank god!"

"Derek? What's wrong, dude?" Burger's sleepy voice calmed him down a bit and Derek tried to catch his breath. "Did you hit your head again?"

"N-nothing. I just had a really weird dream…" Derek wiped his mouth, oddly feeling his lips tingling. "Probably from trying to sleep on an empty stomach."

"Figures." Ash's spiky hair peeked from the edge of the top bunk, his voice concerned. "There's left over pizza in the fridge."

Derek considered it for a moment before just flopping back into bed. "Never mind. I rather not leave the room."

"…Dude, don't let Bleed get between you and food." Burger advised, sounding serious.

"I'm not." Derek grumbled, feeling a bit foolish as his stomach growled at him. "…I can hear him moving about out there. I just don't feel like dealing with him right now."

"Bleed's not going to mess with you. He just apologizes a lot." Ash tried to reason.

"Exactly. It's really annoying." Derek rolled his eyes, scoffing. He hated the way Bleed's grating, irritating voice constantly repeated the same things. And the stupid way his dark eyes looked sad when the apologies were rejected. And the pouting face- "He's so annoying!"

"Yeah…" Ash's voice was tired and slow when he spoke. "But, I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Excuse me?" Derek felt a flash of irritation and glared upwards at Ash, even though the man couldn't see him.

"N-nothing. It's just…kinda weird seeing him like this." Ash sounded a bit nervous at Derek's tone.

"He's obviously trying to trick us into thinking he's sorry." Derek huffed. But Ash had a point. In the all the years he had known the man, he never heard Bleed utter an apology for anything. Derek shook his head and set his jaw firmly. It didn't matter, he decided. Bleed betrayed his friends and the band _and him._ It was unforgivable, regardless if he was genuinely sorry. "He's leaving tomorrow, first thing in the morning anyway. So, at least we'll be Bleed-free soon."

Derek was satisfied when his friends mumbled agreements through their yawns and he settled back in his bed. His stomach suddenly growled in a rather loud manner and he groaned quietly.

"Y'want something from my garbage can?" Burger offered, which was generous of him considering how protective he was about his food.

"Er…no thanks. I rather not eat something that's been sitting in a rubbish bin." Derek grimaced and tried to go back to sleep, hoping no more nightmares would wake him.

* * *

><p>Bleed was a heavy sleeper. So, he slept right through the bustling of the kid getting ready for school, his weird friend standing over him while he slumbered on the couch and the ensuing argument that ended with Tripp dragging the girl out the door. Not even the strong sunlight shining directly in his face roused him. The thing that woke him was the hard jabbing in his arm.<p>

"Mmph…whaa-?" Derek, Ash and Burger stood over him, their faces in identical scowls. Bleed slowly sat up and scratched at his long, tangled hair. "Uh…morning, lads. What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon." Burger replied.

"For us, that is." Derek's tone was deceptively sweet for a moment before turning hard. "You're leaving and never coming back."

"Okay, okay. Before you kick me out, I want to say something-"

"Save it for someone who cares."

"Seriously! Just let me-" Bleed's arms were grabbed, one by Derek and the other by Burger. He struggled, trying to get his arms free. "C'mon! Give a bloke a break!"

"There's nothing you can say or do to make us change our minds!" Derek's grip tightened but Bleed managed to jerk away and step away from his ex-band.

"You right! I'll go…" Bleed quickly reached into his pocket before he was grabbed again and took out a small remote. He spent the entire night setting this up. There was no way he was going to let it go unused. "I just hope it's safe to drive…in a candy blizzard!"

Talking to the kid made Bleed think. Afterwards, he snuck out and drove down to the nearest convenience store. A lot of them were closed that late at night, but after much searching he managed to find one. The last forty dollars in his pocket was gone after purchasing several bags of candy. Then he spent the rest of the night, finding random material and rigging a crude contraption to hold the candy up by the ceiling of the living room _and _getting it to release. By the time he was finished, it was almost six in the morning, his head and eyes hurt and he was utterly exhausted. But Bleed decided it was worth it as Ash, Burger and Derek's faces morphed from surprise to sheer glee.

"Whoa!"

"Awesome!

"Bleed, you rock!"

The brilliant smile on Derek's face made Bleed's stomach actually flutter, making him feel like a silly teenager. A hand clapping his back made him tear his gaze away from Derek and look behind him to see Burger, his shirt holding a generous amount of candy and chocolates.

"Dude, you set all this up by yourself?"

"…Well, yeah." Bleed suddenly felt a bit embarrassed at Burger's slight grin. "I mean, it's not much but, whatever."

"Huh. Wow…you must've worked your butt off." Burger seemed sheepish now as well, like he wasn't sure how to talk to Bleed.

Ash wandered over, tearing a chocolate bar open with his teeth. "Nope. It's still there."

The laugh that erupted out of them felt incredibly refreshing and vitalizing. Bleed could swear he felt the previously coldness between them vanishing. It felt good. He looked around to see Derek standing a little off away from them. Derek's smile was gone, but there wasn't any anger either. Bleed caught Derek's eyes briefly before Derek looked away and retreated to the couch, his cheeks coloring faintly.

Bleed smirked and dropped himself down next to Derek who was busily trying to unwrap a hard candy. He took the little, red sphere from Derek and easily squeezed it from the wrapper. "Here."

"Thanks. This was…uh, nice of you. I guess." Derek's voice was neutral which was a definite step up from the anger. There was even a tiny hint of a smile returning at the edge of his lips.

It was actually thrilling to see the beginnings of the familiar smile. Bleed edged closer to Derek, feeling rather bold. "No problem. So, you like it?"

"I'd like it more if you'd give me back the candy. You know strawberry's my favorite." Derek leaned away a bit, but there was still a trace of that smile.

"S'why I picked up a whole bag of it." Bleed leaned in, following Derek's movement and popped the candy into his mouth, making Derek's hazel eyes widen a bit. He sucked on the treat nosily for a moment before rolling it between his front teeth. "You still want it?"

"Eugh! Get away from me!" Derek snapped, grabbing Bleed's face and shoving him back roughly.

Bleed nearly choked as the candy slid down his throat. He coughed and pounded on his chest, trying to call after Derek, who was running out of the living room.

"Too soon, man." Burger said, muffled through a mouthful of chocolate.

"You got burned." Ash chimed in, sounding a bit too cheerful for Bleed's liking.

Bleed rubbed his neck, something more than the candy making his throat feel groggy. "I got caught up in the moment…damnit."

"…Well, leave him alone for a little bit. Or you'll make him even more angry." Ash and Burger exchanged slightly sympathetic glances. Had Derek not have blown up, the little exchange would've been like how the relationship use to be.

Seeing Bleed still massaging his neck, Ash thumped him on the back a few times to help. "C'mon. Let's get some breakfast. Then we gotta go dig up the bowling balls from the basement for later. Derek should be okay after."

Bleed glanced at Ash and felt a bit grateful for the kind effort. "I know. But, I just want to apologize really quick." He got to his feet and started towards the guest room, after Derek. "I'll join you lot later."

**Whoo, another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and stuff everyone. **


	4. I'm Looking Through You

**Here's yet another chapter for you all to enjoy. I try to write a little everyday (except Fridays, those are my social life days), so expect frequent updates. Aside from nice compliments and reviews (thanks everybody. You all make me blush), I got a couple good questions that I'll answer here, in case other people were wondering: How long will this be? I have no idea. Just follow the 'Bleed Guitarist' episode. When I get up to the bit with the guitar duel, we're near the end. I just really write without a plan. Will there be updates everyday? I'm going to try. I want this done before I get really busy with school. I just started classes Thursday and I'm going to carry a full workload this semester. Okay, now enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 4: I'm Looking Through You

"Damnit!" Derek hissed as he tried to yank his metal studded, leather jacket from beneath a large pile of Burger's clothes. It appeared to be tangled or something, causing it to be stuck. He decided he was going for a _long _walk. The farther he was away from Bleed, the better. But first he needed to free his jacket. "Come on, you stupid-"

Footsteps clomping down the hall and coming towards the bedroom, made Derek lose his grip on the leather sleeve and he fell back on his butt. "Derek?"

Derek knew Bleed well enough to know the man wasn't going to let go of what happen and would bother him until it was resolved. Well, Bleed would have to catch him first, Derek thought grimly as he opened the window and put a foot on the sill.

"Derek, I just wanted to talk to-" Bleed opened the door and stopped, frozen as he saw Derek half-way out the window. "Are you insane?"

Derek twisted his head to retort. The would-be witticism never left his mouth as he lost his balance and pitched forward through the window. Derek braced himself for momentary impact with the shrubbery that lurked outside their window and covered his face. His shrub-fate never came since a strong arm snaked around his waist and yanked him back from tumbling out the window. The back of his head connected with the top of the window frame, making him yelp in pain and sending him and his rescuer to the floor. "Ow! You idiot!"

Bleed groaned in response as Derek was sitting directly on his rib cage. "You welcome."

"You know we're on the first floor, right?" Derek grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. While his head throbbed a bit, he was more flustered about looking like a idiot and nearly falling out a window in front of Bleed. "And I wouldn't have fell if you left me alone!"

"I wanted to say sorry about the thing!" Bleed wheezed as Derek's weight shifted heavily on him. "I was an ass-"

"All I hear is 'sorry' from you. It's getting bloody old." Derek snapped as he adjusted his windswept hair.

"Well, it's because I am! For-you know…everything…" Bleed's voice trailed off slowly.

Derek didn't move for a long moment, only doing so when Bleed's breathing started to go funny. He shifted off of Bleed, rolling his eyes at the large intake of air Bleed made. He studied the blond for a moment, feeling a bit drained. Being angry was rather tiring after awhile. "Why did you do it anyway?"

"I dunno…stupid reasons. I was stupid and selfish. I mean…after Vic left us, we were just sliding further and further down the tubes. I just wanted to make it out with me skin still attached." Bleed sighed and tugged absently at a thread hanging from his shirt. "We just weren't _doing _anything. We weren't writing music or recording-nothing. I wanted to get away and do my own thing."

Derek blinked furiously and shook his head, feeling it hurt even more. Everything was telling him to get up and leave, but he couldn't move from the floor. He hated feeling this hurt and confused again. He had quite enough of that the first time around. "You could've asked me to go with you-" Derek stopped abruptly and wished he could claw those words back into his mouth. Guilt filled him as soon as he said that.

"…Don't be stupid. Like you'd ever ditch the others. Even if I did ask, you would've probably kicked me to curb. I mean, I know you're a selfish prat and all. But you're not a backstabber," Bleed chuckled weakly and fiddled with his silver rings, nervously, before continuing. "And…we were all fighting back then. Especially us. I was being petty." Bleed admitted, looking uncomfortable. "I mean-_now _I know it was dumb to let a few fights get between us and the band. A lot of things I did were really dumb..."

Derek couldn't help but feel a bit better at Bleed's words. True, he could never leave Ash and Burger, even back when he was agonizing over Bleed. But he felt guilty for even ever considering the notion. "So, when did you figure this out?"

"I always missed you. Just not as much when I first left. I mean, it's not like it was a picnic being on my own." Bleed chewed the inside of his cheek and rubbed his mouth. "I never stopped…you know-"

"Know what?" Derek leaned towards Bleed, his eyes narrowed. His stomach was flip-flopping and he actually got close enough to Bleed to the point of nearly touching. He shook Bleed's arm, agitatedly. "What?"

Bleed went into a coughing fit and ducked his face into his arm. Derek let out a heavy sigh and scooted back away from him, a disappointment filling him. Bleed's coughing faded and he spoke again, slurring his words into each other, rushed and unintelligible. "You know, that I lo-you know?"

"…No, I don't know." Derek hissed, feeling more angry at himself for actually feeling…disappointment? Hope? Indigestion? Whatever it was, Bleed elicited those feelings from him and it troubled him. He didn't have much time to dwell, since Bleed's hand wrapped around his arm and he found himself staring into those dark eyes.

"If you don't know, then you must of hit your head pretty hard." Bleed's jaw was working and he looked faintly embarrassed. He withdrew his hand and ran it through his hair, taking his bandana off in the process and making his hair even more messy. "You're really going to make me say it?"

"Yes." Derek replied bluntly.

Bleed didn't say anything for a minute, only clearing his throat excessively and wordlessly opening his mouth once in while. Derek scowled and scooted away from Bleed, aggravated. "Okay, okay! I'm trying to say something deep here, give me a second…" At Derek's expectant look, Bleed sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I, uh…can't do this without you, you know. I mean, we're a pair. I figured that out a bit too late-"

"Was it the lame album you made that helped you figure it out?" Derek interrupted, feeling a tiny bit a smugness at Bleed's wince.

"Before it came out actually. You know how hard it was writing and making music without you? I tried to convince myself that I only did so badly because I was doing it by myself for the first time. But I knew it was because you weren't around." Bleed looked up at Derek, their eyes meeting. "You're…kinda like my other half or something. I didn't come around here to ride off your turn of luck. You guys may not be living in the van anymore, but it's not like you have money or fame or anything. I came for you and the guys. Mostly you, though."

Derek held Bleed's gaze for a moment longer before looking away and focusing on staring at his belt buckle. "You could've just said 'I love you' instead of all that. Or 'You're the greatest, most handsomest, most talented person ever' would have done too."

"You're the greatest, most handsome-"

"Oh, shut up."

"And I love you for it." Bleed smiled a bit as Derek colored.

"Fine." Derek sighed and rubbed his temples, feeling light-headed suddenly.

Bleed squinted at him and leaned over so they were closer. "Fine? So, you-"

"Yes. I forgive you…" Derek felt Bleed's forehead press against his own and found himself leaning into the small bit of contact. "Don't think much of it. I'm just tired of hearing you apologize."

"Right. So, this means what? Are we…you know?" Bleed sounded hopeful.

"I dunno. We'll just see what happens."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Oh. And Bleed?"

"Yeah?" Bleed's hopeful voice turned into a groan as Derek sucker punched him in the stomach.

"Now I really forgive you." Derek smiled as he got to his feet.

"Okay-I deserved that-OW!" Bleed yelped as his leg was kicked. "Alright, already-"

Derek smirked, feeling smug. His smirk suddenly vanished when the back of his knee was whacked and he buckled and found himself back on the floor. "You're not suppose to hit back."

"Reflex. Sorry-"

"If I hear you say that word one more time-"

"Okay, okay."

"Good." Derek supposed he should get up now and go to the kitchen for breakfast. But he was reluctant to leave the room. Or get off the floor. "…What now?"

"You're asking me?" Bleed questioned.

"Yeah…I don't really feel like going out there right now."

"Huh. Well, we can stay in here and get reacquainted…"

The hand creeping onto his leg made Derek stand up in a hurry. He blushed seeing a smirk on Bleed's face. "Let's just go…"

"I thought that might get you going," sang Bleed teasingly as he got up to follow Derek out of the room. He chuckled when Derek stuck his tongue at him. "Oh, what are you doing this Friday?"

"Nothing. Practice, lay about, that sort of thing."

"Ever hear of SuperNova?"

Derek frowned and turned to look at Bleed, wondering where the man was going. "Yeah, it's that new club everyone's talking about. Why? You want to take me on a date?"

"Heh, no. But I booked you guys a gig there-" Bleed started to say, his voice casual. Derek cut him off by grabbing his arms.

"Seriously?" Derek scrutinized Bleed, feeling excitement growing in him. Bleed nodded, still feigning nonchalance. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I know a guy who's friends with the owner so I made a few calls last night…if you don't believe me you can drive by and see this weekends billing. You guys are on there." Bleed watched Derek's face spilt into a wide smile, feeling a bit blinded by the sheer whiteness of it. "You know, it's been awhile since I seen you smile like that."

"I can't believe this!" Derek was genuinely touched by Bleed's gesture. "I don't know how to thank you…I mean, you could've called in that favor for yourself…"

"Well, I sort of owe you lads." Bleed shrugged. He smirked suddenly and took on a teasing tone. "But you can thank me with a little kiss….Joking, of course-" A unexpected mouth crammed against his, and Bleed's eyes widened. Derek pulled away slowly, still smiling but slightly pink. "I was joking…"

"Well, you did something surprising with booking that gig…I wanted to surprise you too." Derek shrugged and wiped at his mouth delicately. "I don't like being outdone."

"You want to surprise me more with another?" Bleed asked, stepping into Derek's space.

"No. That was just a thank you." Derek was a bit surprised at himself. The kiss was completely spontaneous and he didn't even register doing it until he pulled away. He chalked it up to temporary insanity and sexual frustration. "You're going to have to work for it more if you want another."

"Well, you shouldn't have teased me with the first one." Bleed grabbed the back of Derek's head and pulled him down to his level. "You better kiss me again right now."

Derek raised an eyebrow, putting his hand's against Bleed's shoulders to push him away. "Oh? And if I don't? Because I won't."

"I'll explode and die." Bleed said in a serious tone. "It's really a matter of life and death. I can't have that laying on your conscience."

"Ha, ha. I'll risk it-" A part of Derek told him to toss Bleed off him the moment their lips touched. _Oh, whatever,_ he thought, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the moment. _It's not like anyone can see us._ The loud creak of the door opening made them jerk away but Bleed's hand remained tangled in his hair and Derek kept his grip on Bleed's shoulders.

Ash and Burger were visible through the opening of the door, Ash crouching on the ground and Burger standing over him. Their heads were turned so their ears were poised for listening through the door. "Uh…hey, guys." Burger joined Ash on the ground suddenly and began patting around the floor. "I'm helping Ash look for his contacts."

"Yeah, I can't see!" Ash nodded, joining the search.

"Idiots." Derek turned red and backed away from Bleed. He stalked to the door, making Ash and Burger jump away. He glared at them before continuing down the hall. "I'm going to eat. Finally."

Bleed smirked at the questioning glances from his friends. He shrugged and began whistling jauntily as he followed Derek out of the room.

Ash sighed in relief and looked at Burger. "So, Bleed's not going to explode and die anymore?"

**I had waaay too many people urging for some Derek and Bleed action (you perverts), so I rewrote the last bit of this chapter to fit some loving in. Just a wee, little bit to tie you over until later. Originally, they were just going to talk, then go join the others in the kitchen and eat. Fun fact for you all. **


	5. Just Like Starting Over

**Whoo! Hope everybody (Stateside, anyways) enjoyed their Labor Day weekend! I know I did, which is why I haven't updated in the last couple days. The story is going to get a little flashback heavy for a bit now. So, tell me if it's jarring or something so I can try to fix it to transition smoother. Now, back to our regular scheduled programming.**

Chapter 5: Just Like Starting Over

**1997**

"You look fantastic!" gushed the salesgirl as Derek looked at himself in a three-way mirror. Derek adjusted the coat and turned around briefly before shedding it off and tossing it to the girl.

"I know." He snapped his fingers and immediately, another article of clothing was handed to him. "You can take that one up to the counter with the others."

Derek wasn't in a good mood. Bleed's little stint was going on for much too long. A few days had already passed since Bleed decided to run off to his yacht. After not hearing from him for awhile, Derek grew incredibly frustrated and a bit worried. Things were always tense with all four of them lately since their manager quit on them, plus the added stress of trying to work on a new album. Maybe a small vacation would bring Bleed back to his senses, Derek reasoned to himself.

Meanwhile, he would have to content himself with a bit of retail therapy. Derek fixed his hair for a moment before heading to the cash register where his things were piled up. He tossed his credit card towards the cashier carelessly and contemplated what to do next. Going to some new club for a bit of crazy partying was the usual thing for a Saturday night. But waking up in a bathtub the next morning didn't sound appealing for once.

"Sir?" The cashier's voice broke Derek's thoughts and he glared. The young man swallowed nervously under Derek's piercing eyes and timidly pushed the card back to its owner. "Um…your card was declined."

"What?" Derek went from annoyed to confused and he shoved the card back at the other man. "You messed it up! Do it again."

Visibly holding his breath, the cashier ran the card again. "…It's not working."

Derek sighed harshly and snatched back the plastic. He never carried cash on him since that incident with the cab and his other cards were in his wallet which was sitting in the limo. The limo was much too far(outside on the curb!) and Derek wasn't about to go running back and forth. "Well, put it on a tab or something!"

"Um…the manager is at dinner if you want to wait-" The cashier faltered when Derek's jaw jutted out in irritation. "O-or I can go run and get him!" At Derek's expectant look, he disappeared from behind the counter and broke into a dash down the busy sidewalk.

"…I'm bored." Derek decided out loud after pacing for a few moments. Feeling a bit perturbed, he stalked out of the store, empty handed. He climbed into his waiting limo and sighed. "I want to go home."

Usually Vic would fix something like this (or get someone else to). Derek sulked a bit before picking up the car phone and punching in a number. After a few rings, a sleepy voice crackled through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Ash?"

"This is Ash. Who's this?"

"Derek!"

"Derek? Derek's not here."

"No, I'm Derek!"

There was a short beat before Ash 'oh-ed'. "Hey, bro! Man, everybody's calling me today. I think it's my birthday…"

"Your birthday was last month." Derek reminded, rolling his eyes. There was another pause.

"What's your point?"

"…Nevermind," sighed Derek, wanting to change the subject. "Everybody's been calling you? Has…uh, Bleed called at all?"

"No…Burger called, you called…I guess that's not everybody." Ash sounded disappointed at this personal revelation.

Derek sunk down in his seat, feeling disappointed. "Oh. Well, whatever. I'm calling because my credit card's not working or something. Did I make any large purchases since last week?"

"…Hm, no. But Burger called about not being able to pay for his lunch today." Ash said thoughtfully. "I should check my bank account…"

"Yeah, you do that-" Derek's eyes widened as the limo pulled up to his penthouse and he saw a familiar car parked in the front. "I just got home. Uh, call me back, yeah?"

Derek hung up the phone without waiting for Ash's response and jumped out of the still slightly moving vehicle. The door was unlocked and he walked right in, only to find the house dark. Moving further in, he saw a light from the kitchen and some shadows moving.

"Bleed? You're home?" Derek felt relief wash over him as he walked into the kitchen. "Thank god! You won't believe what happened today…"

Bleed was crouched on the floor, zipping up a suitcase. He looked up and Derek didn't like the strangely serious expression on the man's face. Bleed's face switched into one of his usual smiles and he stood up. "I thought you'd be out somewhere partying on a Saturday evening."

"I didn't feel like it. Bleed, what the hell?" Derek gestured to all the suitcases. Bleed was probably unpacking from his stay on the yacht, he told himself. But something unpleasant was unfurling in the pit of his stomach, making him a bit sick. "You're cluttering the kitchen, you know. I'll help you move all this-"

"I didn't think you'd be back this early." Bleed interrupted, a slight bite of annoyance in his voice. His smile was still there but it didn't quite match his eyes. "I wanted to be all moved out before you got here."

"Wait-what? _Moved out_?" Derek blanched and took in all the boxes and suitcases on the floor. "You're moving out? Why? Didn't you have enough 'you-time' on your bloody yacht?" Derek couldn't control his voice as it elevated into almost-shouting.

"Could you scream louder? I still have some of my hearing left." Bleed grumbled sarcastically. He looked away from Derek and cracked his knuckles in a restless manner. "I got some guys coming to load all this. It'll be out of the way in a couple hours."

Derek clenched his teeth and tried to keep his temper under wraps. "So, where are you planning on going?"

"I dunno. Around." Bleed shrugged and picked at his nails. "A few labels I've been talking to are here-"

"You've been talking to labels? Why?" Derek felt his voice go up a few octaves but didn't care.

"You're not stupid, Derek. Why do you think?" The silence was suffocating between them. Derek felt numb as Bleed refused to look at him. His anger was replaced with confusion and dread. Bleed finally spoke, his voice calm and even slightly cheerful. "I should get going."

"Wait." Derek bit his lip and tried to keep his voice steady. "Can't we…I don't know, talk about this or something?"

Bleed sighed and shook his head as he leaned to grab his guitar case. "I made up my mind."

"Look-I'm sorry, okay? For yelling all the time, being an unpleasant prat, and whatever else that's making you do this." Derek reached Bleed's side in two long steps and tentatively touched the man's arm. "I don't want you to leave, alright?"

"Derek, c'mon. We're not kids anymore. You knew this-_we_ weren't going to last, right?" Bleed at least had the decency to look uncomfortable.

"I-I guess. I don't know. But it doesn't mean you have to leave the band!" Derek insisted, refusing to let go of Bleed's sleeve. "You're just going to ditch us right when we're starting a new album? And what about the money? How are you going to live, huh? My credit card was rejected just earlier-"

"I know." Bleed's eyes were suddenly cool, which made Derek's insides shrivel. "I'm set with money for awhile. I'd be more concerned with yourself and the guys."

Derek let his hand drop to his side, uselessly and stared at Bleed. The man he trusted more than anyone, his musical partner, his best friend-_lover_, in so many words, admitted to taking all his money. "Y-you took everything? _Everything?_"

"You always exaggerate. You still have the house, right?" Bleed petted Derek's shoulder and stepped away towards the door. "Well, tell Ash and Burger 'bye' for me. And, no hard feelings?"

Something possessed Derek to grab Bleed's arm-not to beat the crap out of him, or to shake him while screaming at him. But to make him stay. Derek knew he should feel pathetic for clinging onto the man like some loser who couldn't take a hint, but he didn't care at the moment. "Don't go. I'll beg if you want me to-just stay, alright?" He hated that his eyes stung and that he held on tighter when Bleed tried to pull away. "Please? I'll do anything-"

"Don't." Bleed yanked himself away, roughly and backed away from Derek. He was scowling and dusting off his arm. "Don't embarrass yourself." Without another glance he turned and walked out the door.

Derek wasn't aware of how much time had passed since Bleed left. He merely sat at the kitchen table as the minutes ticked by. Not even the movers who came by sometime later, jolted him from his dazed state. One by one, the boxes and luggage were eventually taken from the kitchen until the floor was once again clear and uncluttered.

The phone began ringing loudly, shaking Derek somewhat out of his reverie. He couldn't get himself to get up from the chair and the answering machine beeped to life. Derek lifted his head from his hands when he heard Ash's familiar voice crackle through the machine.

"Hey, Derek, about earlier… My account is all screwed up too. The bank says there's no money in 'em. Did you get a hold of Bleed about his stuff yet? Call back or I'll see you later."

A beep signified the end of the message and the machine whirred off, leaving the house silent again. Derek lowered his head onto the hard wooden table and closed his eyes. The breath he let out was shuddering and he clenched his jaw to prevent any more. Unfortunately, not breathing wasn't an option and his shaky gasps for air resumed.

"Damnit…" Derek squeezed his eyes shut and tears leaked from the corners. He gave up and let himself do what he hadn't done since he was a child and cried.

* * *

><p>If someone told Derek that nearly seven years later, the same man who abandoned him would be moving his things back into his home (well, his kid-guitarists' home anyway), he would've laughed or punched that someone in the face. Possibly both. But Bleed was here now, carrying his things from his car to the house, all smiles. Derek nibbled on his bacon absently as he watched the others help Bleed drop his stuff on the kitchen floor.<p>

"I don't know where you're going to sleep. There's only three bunks and adding a fourth isn't possible. There's a height limit." Derek mused as Bleed went back and forth with his things.

"I can just sleep on the floor." Bleed shrugged, his face wearing a long-suffering, martyred expression. "It's not going to bother me back or anything…too badly."

Derek rolled his eyes, knowing what Bleed was attempting to do with his bid for sympathy. "You'll have a sleeping bag or something. But if you don't want the floor, you can share a bunk with Ash."

"Aw, man…"

"No way!"

"Then it's settled! The floor it is." Derek smiled while Bleed pouted a bit. He was in good mood, which was strange considering how angry and upset he had felt the last day. But he felt so happy, it was almost making him feel a bit crazy. Derek shrugged inwardly and told himself to just be thankful for his turn in fortune.

He watched the others punt Bleed's things through the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom. Something delicate sounding crashed loudly and a quiet 'oops' made Derek wince a bit. Well…it wasn't like the kid would mind. Actually Tripp was going to be thrilled at the new development in the housing situation. Derek chuckled, thinking about how happy the kid was going to be with the new member of the household.

**Moving along slowly…angstily...and slowly…but wait! Things will pick up in the next chapter! Stay tuned-maybe I'll update tonight to make up for not updating the past weekend.**


	6. What I Like About You

**So, remember when I said updates would be every day or so? That was before I knew how time consuming school was going to be this semester. Plus working on job stuff for post-graduation life. So, I'll either update sporadically, twice a week at the most. Or go on hiatus and write the whole thing then post a chapter a day. Or something. I'll figure it out. Anyway, in the last couple days, I fixed all my spelling, grammar mistakes-I really made a lot. And I did a quick outline and this is not going to be more than fifteen chapters, so we got nine more to go!**

**Also, I'm stupid and forgot to do a disclaimer, so here it is! I don't own the characters, premise, bands-real and fictional.**

Chapter 6 What I Like About You

When he walked into the house, the first thing Tripp noticed, or rather heard was the loud, rambunctious voices of his band mates. Upon entering the kitchen, the next thing he noticed was that they were armed with bowling balls. They paused and looked at him, all smiles and cheer. Tripp supposed they would be in good moods by the time he was back from school since today was the day the band was going to send the their former guitarist on his way. But Bleed was standing with them, grinning toothily and in obviously much higher spirits than the night before when Tripp saw him.

"Guys? What's going on?" Tripp questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Good news, little man!" Burger grinned and smacked Bleed on the back, making the other man keel over slightly. "Bleed made it up to us and he's going to stay with us for a little while!"

Tripp's initial reaction was excitement as the guys cheered. _/Wait. What's mom going to say when there's another person in the house?/_ Tripp frowned a bit. What did a 'little while' mean anyway? The man was living in his car and could very well end up living in his(mother's)house indefinitely. The shattering of a window jolted Tripp from his thoughts and he stared at the broken glass, then at a second bowling ball being picked up. It seemed that Bleed was just as destructive as the rest of them.

"There's more stuff to break in the living room!"

The guys stampeded out of the kitchen and it took Tripp a second to gain his senses back and run after them. "Guys!"

"What?" Why wasn't he surprised that Bleed responded just like the guys? It was probably some sort of Weasel osmosis thing. He'd probably catch it himself if he wasn't careful.

"No more bowling balls." At the collective groan Tripp briefly wondered what stage of mental development did they collectively get stuck in.

"Lads, tell Tripp the good news!" Bleed grinned, looking pleased with himself.

"Oh, yeah!" Burger and the others immediately brightened, looking exuberant. "Little man, Bleed booked us a gig at that new club, SuperNova!"

"That's awesome!" Tripp's excitement was coming back in full force now. He thought it would have something to do with the shattered vase in the hall he spied. A night at the hottest new club in town was _much_ better news. Heck, a chance to play with his hero was a dream!

* * *

><p>While the Chinese takeout smelled delicious, Tripp barely took more than a few bites. Last night had been unnatural and strained and Derek wasn't even there for most of it. But now, he was actually sitting with all four original members of his favorite band and he was a part of them.<p>

It was the same excitement he had when Derek, Ash and Burger first came to stay. He had been in absolute awe, listening to them talk about this and that. Of course after while he became accustomed to them and part of their merry band so the amazement wasn't at full force. But Bleed being here now made the excitement come back.

"It's different from what I read in the biographies and stuff." Tripp commented after they finished retelling him about their first gig. "Actually it kinda changes each time you guys tell me."

They all glanced at each other and shrugged. "That's why I don't read."

"Don't believe all those books, little man."

"Or us." Ash added through a mouthful of rice.

Tripp blinked at the drummer for a moment before turning to Bleed. "So, do you want to practice after dinner?" He asked conversationally, as though the question was posed to everyone.

"Uhg, kid, it's Monday. We're not practicing anything." Derek groaned, slumping a bit in his seat.

Bleed stopped stabbing things with his chopsticks and looked up. "Why not? We should brush up if we're going to play together in a few days." Tripp grinned and nodded eagerly. Last time, Bleed was still under sanction by the band so it wasn't as ideal as Tripp always had pictured. "Yeah, c'mon!"

"Fine." Derek sighed.

Tripp was a bit surprised at how easily Derek gave in. Usually when the singer didn't want to do something he'd complain and stubbornly refuse. He didn't dwell on it, however. Instead he tossed his still full container of food into the fridge and waited impatiently for the guys to finish so they could start playing.

* * *

><p>There were always things missing in his life before and after Iron Weasel. Friends for one, as lame as it sounded. There was a difference between some guys you hung out with from time to time and his band mates. Bleed remembered even after they made enough money to get separate places it never really felt like they were without each other. They were always constantly bothering one another, even if one or two of them were on the other side of the globe. When Bleed quit Iron Weasel, that connection was gone and he found himself missing it after awhile. He missed Ash's weirdness and stupidity, Burger's loud, craziness. And he especially missed Derek.<p>

The first couple years, he told himself it was a relief to get away from the Brit. They all had their flaws, and maybe it was due to their relationship, but Bleed grew more resentful towards Derek's. But he eventually began wanting Derek's company back-arrogant attitude and all. He used to joke to himself that he only missed the physical part of the relationship (and he did really miss that part a whole lot), but he came to actually want Derek as someone to talk to, work with and even just sit around with.

Bleed contemplated this as he watched Derek brush his teeth.

"What are you staring at?" Derek asked through a mouth of foam. He spat in the sink and looked at Bleed through the mirror.

"Nothing. We're brushing our teeth together, you know." Bleed smiled and spat as well.

"Uh-huh. Brushing's important." Derek nudged past Bleed and headed back to the bedroom.

"I'm just thinking, it's been awhile since we did _anything _together. Remember we were attached at the hip when we got our own place?" Bleed prodded.

"I remember Ash and Burger got angry for two weeks because we didn't invite them to live with us." Derek snickered as he tossed his robe off and sat on his bunk. Seeing Bleed pout a bit, he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I remember. We were a rather cute couple weren't we?"

"You're the cute one!" Bleed teased, tapping the tip of Derek's long nose. Derek scrunched his face and stuck out his tongue a bit.

"You're in a silly mood."

"You bring it out in me, love."

"…Haven't heard that in awhile."

Bleed sobered a bit, hearing the quiet tone and sat on the bed next to Derek. The Brit's eyes were unreadable but his usually full lips were pulled in a tight line. Bleed reached over and pushed Derek's dark hair from his face to look at him better. "…You're not still upset about stuff, are you?"

"No. No, upset isn't the right word." Derek sighed, pushing Bleed's hand away gently. "I'm suffering from mood whiplash, I think." Bleed frowned a little and watched as Derek got off the bed and began shoving things against the wall and under the bed.

"Whatcha doing?" Bleed asked, crouching next to Derek.

"Clearing some space for you." Derek brushed his hair from his face, pausing his efforts. He sat back and smiled when Bleed began helping. "Hope the floor isn't too bad."

"At least it's more private than the couch." Bleed chuckled and tossed a handful of old magazines onto a shelf. He laid down on a stretch of floor and shifted around. "It's good."

Derek joined him on the floor, laying on his stomach. "We'll figure something out later."

"You can just let me share your bed." Bleed smirked when Derek groaned and pushed his face into the carpet. He ran a hand down Derek's back, stopping right above the curve of his backside. "I'll behave."

"It's either the floor or you can go sleep in the garage." Derek grumbled, sitting up and elbowing Bleed in the gut.

Bleed 'oof-ed' and rubbed his stomach, grimacing. "No way. I'm not sleeping there-"

"Floor, then?"

"Fine…"

Derek immediately scooted away from Bleed and stood, hearing the doorknob turning. Tripp walked in holding a guitar case and a rolled up sleeping bag over his shoulder. "Hey, guys. I finished replacing the stings, Bleed."

"Thanks, Tripp. I owe you." Bleed grinned and took his guitar out of the case. He offered it to Tripp. "Want to test it?"

"Sure! Let me go get an amp-" Tripp dropped the sleeping bag to the floor and nearly zipped from the room, smiling from ear to ear.

"You made him change your guitar strings?"

"They needed replacing." Bleed replied as he inspected his instrument. At Derek's look, he widened his eyes innocently. "He offered!"

Tripp walking back in cut any response Derek had. The guitar was plugged into the portable amp. He played a few chords before breaking into a short riff.

"Sounds good." Bleed said when Tripp looked up at him with a slightly expectant expression. _/But I'm way better./_ "Better than me."

Derek made a slight choking-laughing cough sound but Tripp didn't seem to hear. "No way-you're like the greatest guitar player!"

Bleed couldn't help but preen a little. "I'm only the fifty-four according to _Rolling Stone._" He scowled suddenly. "Not that I care or anything."

"Right. Anyway, g'night, kid." Derek interrupted before Bleed started ranting.

Tripp seemed disappointed but he handed Bleed his guitar and slowly backed out of the door. "…'Kay, night guys."

"That was nice of you." Derek was smirking at him, as soon as they heard Tripp's bedroom door shut. "What are you after?"

"What? He's letting me stay here." Bleed shrugged casually, not giving anything away. Truthfully, he didn't mind the kid as much as he thought he would. It was nice to have fans even if this particular one was in his way. "…I really should be at least in the top thirty."

Derek groaned and flopped onto his bed. "When I heard about that, I knew you'd be sore."

"I'm not!" Bleed grumbled, propping his chin on Derek's bed. "Just incredibly confused that those idiots wouldn't-" He was cut off by a soft set of lips pressing against the side of his mouth.

"Better?"

"Kinda…"

"Good. Now shut it." Derek's tone was ruefully affectionate as he got up and began spreading the sleeping bag out on the floor. "You don't want to get stepped on, so you'll sleep on the opposite side of the room, okay?"

"Huh?" Bleed was somewhat distracted by Derek bending over and didn't hear. He grinned sheepishly when Derek turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Uh, yeah. Sounds good."

"Good." Derek briefly let his warm hand rest on Bleed's arm before going back to his bunk. "Night."

"Yeah, g'night." Bleed didn't mind the old sleeping bag and laying on the floor(which really needed a good vacuuming). It felt good to have someone to say good night to and to expect to see in the morning. Especially if that someone was Derek. That thought put a smile on his face as he gradually drifted off.

* * *

><p>The silence told Derek the kid was already out of the house. The only sound was the quiet running of the shower and an experimental push at the bunk above him told him it was Burger as the mattress was easily moved. Derek rolled onto his stomach and looked over the edge of his bed to see Bleed sprawled out on the floor next to him. He smiled a bit and reached down lazily to run a hand over the man's muscled arm.<p>

"Mmf…morning…" Bleed mumbled thickly without opening his eyes.

"Morning." Derek continued to idly touch Bleed's arm. "Did you roll all the way to this side of the room?"

"Must be your magnetic personality." Bleed yawned widely and blinked blearily. "Seriously though, I was by the air vent and it got too cold. I figured it was better to get stepped on then get hypothermia."

"I thought I heard yelling…" Derek frowned and moved his head to look at Bleed better. "Burger stepped on you?"

"More like jumped. But I survived and that's all that matters." Bleed caught Derek's hand and squeezed it a bit. "The kid's at school. How about letting me up there with you?"

"I'm getting up to shower. Maybe some other time." Derek replied with a shrug. He grunted when a strong pull took him out of his bed and he joined Bleed on the floor. "That was uncalled for!"

"Can I join you in the shower?" Bleed smirked and held on to Derek tightly.

"No. Now let me up."

"In a minute. This might be the only chance I get to do _anything _today." Bleed sighed and rubbed Derek's back slowly. "Lest we ruin the minds of small children in the neighborhood."

"Ash is still in here. Does he count as a small child?" Derek warned and he felt the hands that were creeping down to his bottom freeze before sliding back up to a more decent position. He laughed lightly, hearing Bleed groan and rested his head on the man's chest.

Laying there with Bleed didn't feel as awkward as Derek thought it was going to be. It felt nice and familiar. Have the strong, toned arms around him and the nostalgic scent of tobacco and musky cologne relaxed him. It was a long time since Derek woke up with anyone (if you didn't count Ash and Burger). He wasn't the type to stick around after a quick fling and living in a van didn't really give the option of letting someone stay in your bed (or kick them out for that matter).

Derek felt that he should get up and go shower as planned but he let himself stay, contented with listening to Bleed's soft breathing. "This is nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I miss this."

"Heh. Me too-" Bleed smirked and kissed Derek for just a second.

"Ew! Not in the room! We share the space remember?" Burger groaned, walking in at that moment. He was carrying a rubber ducky and wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was dripping wet.

"I don't miss this bit." Derek said, rolling his eyes and getting up. It was like the good, ol' days when they all shared a tiny apartment and constantly walking in on each other during their respective private times. "You could knock."

"You guys could…not make out. And stuff." Burger grimaced and shook out his damp hair like a dog, sending droplets everywhere.

Derek cringed as the cold water sprinkled on his skin and tried to move but Bleed was using him as a shield. "Let go!"

"You're taking a shower anyway."

"Is it raining?" Ash's sleepy voice asked from above. He slid over the edge of his bed so he was hanging partially out. "Oh, it's just Burger."

Burger gave one more shake for good measure, catching Ash in the face with his long hair. Ash flailed and fell from the top bunk and crushing Derek and Bleed. Somehow, Derek had feeling that would happen and only had himself to blame for not moving. None the less, Ash received a sharp swat to his head. "Get off!"

"This is nice. I feel like we've gotten more closer as a band these last few days." Ash said sincerely, his speech muffled from being pressed into Bleed's neck. He wrapped his gangly arms around Derek and Bleed, squeezing hard. "C'mon Burger. Join us"

Burger shrugged and adjusted his towel. "What the heck. Let's group hug!"

Bleed wheezed as he struggled to breath from all the weight on top of him and struggled a bit. Ash petted Bleed's face. "I'm happy too, bro. We should do this more often."

"…Burger's pretty much naked isn't he?" Derek asked in a flat voice.

"Yes. Yes, he is."

"I have a towel on-oh. _Had._ They don't make them big enough-"

"No more group hugging!" Derek hurriedly squirmed his way out of the Weasel pile, ignoring Bleed's groan as Burger and Ash's weight dropped on him again. He dusted himself off and grabbed Ash's comforter from the top bunk and covered them from view. "Much better."

**A nice fluffy chapter to balance out the drama stuff that will ensue starting next chapter. For the record, that Rolling Stone list is pretty terrible but that rant is for another time. I do feel bad about bumping Kaukonen for a fictional guitarist, so apologies to any Jefferson Airplane fans.**


	7. Get Off Of My Cloud

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything-the characters, premise all belong to Disney. Quick warning, things get a bit heated up this chapter. So, don't say I didn't warn you.**

Chapter 7: Get Off Of My Cloud

The week trickled by slowly for everyone it seemed. Of course they were all excited for the upcoming gig coming Saturday night, but Bleed had other reasons for his anticipation. It was time to push the kid out and plant himself back to _his_ role as lead guitarist of Iron Weasel. Right now he wasn't considered an actual member again. He tried to bring it up once about his role in the band but Derek shot him down rather fast.

"The kid's our lead guitarist now." Derek had said, bluntly. "Rhythm guitarist, maybe. We'll see how things go."

Bleed agreed amiably enough, pretending it wasn't a big issue. But Derek's words stung him and it felt official. Even after gaining the bands' forgiveness, he had been replaced. And by a kid, no less.

It was actually too bad, Bleed thought later after he was able to calm down. Tripp was an okay kid. He was just in the way. Bleed was considering this as he lounged in front of the TV with Derek and Tripp was getting them snacks. It was kind of cool to have someone eager to do stuff for you. Bleed smirked and took the popcorn bowl that was offered to him. "Thanks, Tripp."

"No problem." Tripp grinned and dropped down on the armchair nearby.

"Hey, why are you being so helpful all of a sudden?" Derek demanded, through a mouthful of popcorn. "I can't even get you to get me a glass of water."

"Man, this popcorn's making me thristy." Bleed smacked his mouth loudly.

"I'll get drinks." Tripp hopped back up and headed into the kitchen.

Derek expression was slightly offended and he huffed lightly. "Just wait. He'll get over your presence and then you'll have to get your own bloody popcorn."

"Are you jealous I got a fan and you don't?" Bleed smirked, teasingly. He chuckled at Derek's eye roll and dug into his back pocket to retrieve his pack of smokes. When he stuck a cigarette between his lips and flicked open his Zippo, Derek's hand darted out and plucked the smoke from his mouth.

"What the hell, Derek?" Bleed snapped, trying to snatch the thin cylinder back from Derek.

"No smoking."

"You smoke."

"I quit years ago. I have to save me voice, you know."

Bleed shrugged and got to his feet. "I'll go outside then."

"You shouldn't smoke anyway. The kid might pick up on it." Derek frowned, crossing his arms.

"So? I started when I was fourteen." Bleed scowled at the way Derek pouted and reluctantly pitched the pack into a nearby wastebasket. He could go a few days without a cigarette. Then he could smoke all he wanted when the kid was out of the picture.

"Thanks." Derek smiled and walked after Tripp to the kitchen.

Bleed waited until Derek was gone before reaching into the garbage and retrieving his smokes. It wasn't the only thing that his former band mates stopped doing, as he found out at dinner.

"Do we got any beer to go with this pizza?" Bleed asked through a large mouthful.

"Uh…no…" Tripp sounded a bit uncertain. "I think my mom has some wine somewhere…"

Bleed sighed and shrugged. "That'll do-" An elbow to his side cut him off and he looked to see Derek glaring at him. "I mean, no big deal."

"You know you shouldn't being drinking, right?" Derek had said later after dinner.

Bleed laughed but it died, seeing the un-amused expression on Derek's face. "Er…it's bad-"

"Bad for the kid." They finished at the same time. Derek smiled and petted Bleed's shoulder. "I'm so glad you understand."

There were other little things. Having to watch what he was saying, helping with chores(rather, attempting to do chores-none of them were good at cleaning) and other minor grievances. But what really annoyed Bleed, more than the other things combined, was the hiding. It was one thing having to be discreet about their relationship for the sake of the public but it was quite another having to hide in the privacy of your own home (well, Tripp's home, but Bleed didn't dwell on the semantics).

Bleed admitted that he was rather handsy, always grabbing at Derek at random or giving a playful smack frequently. So he didn't blame Derek for telling him off about keeping his hands to himself in front of Tripp after trying to pinch the singer's thigh. He begrudgingly agreed that it wasn't appropriate and that he would stop his attempts to cop a feel.

But even small, innocent attempts at contact were flat out rejected. Derek even refused to sit next to him if Tripp was around.

It was almost like torture being unable to touch Derek, he was even banned from looking at him a certain way. By Thursday, it was being to take it's toll on Bleed and he stormed into the bedroom where Derek was.

"How old were we when we started fucking?"

The question actually startled Derek, who dropped his magazine and stared at the irritated looking blond. "Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said! I meant, what sort of question is that?" Derek looked a bit flustered and frowned at Bleed. "And watch the language now. The kid-"

"This is what I'm getting at! Everything we do or can't do has to do with him!" Bleed exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "He's what? Sixteen? We were only a year older than he was when we first did it!"

"Eighteen, actually. We were seventeen when you started stalking me." Derek corrected, his tone annoyed as he went back to his magazine.

"That's not the point. The point is we should all be mature adults about this." Bleed pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. " And I wasn't _stalking_ you…"

"When you mean mature adults, you mean tear each others clothes off right now and make like rabbits?" Derek asked in a casual tone.

"Yes! I mean, sort of!" Bleed knew his voice was reaching obnoxiously loud levels and was grateful the others weren't home. "It's not like I don't enjoy your company as is, but you know I'm a very physical bloke! There's only so much a person can take! I have…_things_ that need-"

"Bleed."

"What!"

Derek didn't reply, instead he pulled Bleed's face towards his and kissed him. It took Bleed a second to recover but his mouth easily molded to Derek's and he pressed closer and gripped the back of Derek's head. Bleed's unshaven face scratched Derek's skin but he didn't care and even found himself liking it. The kiss wasn't like the one Derek sprung on Bleed the other day and the slightly desperate one that followed. This one was slower, longer and only had a third of the desperation of the previous ones. Derek could taste Bleed now and feel the heat of his mouth and face. They finally pulled apart, both breathing a bit heavier and staring away at the floor.

"That was nice." Bleed managed to say, recovering first.

"We have an hour until the guys are back with the kid." Derek lifted himself to straddle Bleed's lap and kissed him again, harder and more demanding. He moved his lips from Bleed's mouth and across his jaw. "Think that's enough time?"

"I think so." Bleed smirked, feeling triumphant, and wrapped an arm around Derek's waist. He looked into the hazel eyes which were dark and dilated before nuzzling his face against Derek's, enjoying the feel of smooth skin. "…I think I should've shaved or something."

"Nah, I like it." Derek purred, running a finger along Bleed's jaw.

"You use to hate it."

"Well, now I like it. Changing tastes and all that."

"….Do I want to know which bloke changed your tastes?"

"Shut up. I just have tougher skin now so it doesn't give me that nasty rug burn." Derek shot back, pulling back a bit in annoyance.

Bleed suddenly maneuvered Derek onto his back and got on top of him, straddling his waist. He pinned Derek down and moved his mouth down the long neck. "You sure about that?"

Derek had a witty retort but it died in his throat when Bleed bit his collarbone. He felt his brain go offline as the hot mouth was all over his chest and all he could manage was a moan. It must have been longer than he thought if he was getting worked up this easily, Derek thought dazedly. His shirt was unbuttoned and he fisted Bleed's hair gently and undid the ever-present bandana while his stomach was kissed.

They only had less an hour, Derek thought, as Bleed's hands fumbled at his belt and his pants were being opened. But Bleed seemed to be moving downwards a bit too fast. Bleed was moving his mouth across Derek's hips when the hand in his hair tugged him back. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Derek craned his head up a bit to look at Bleed. His face was flushed and his eyes were watering a bit. "Just slow down a bit. It's been a while."

"…Shouldn't I go faster then?" Bleed winced when Derek yanked his hair. "Alright, alright! I was only kidding, you know."

"Right. Of course you were." Derek rolled his eyes as he settled back down and began stroking Bleed's hair affectionately. A hot mouth latched onto the sensitive skin below his navel and began sucking and nibbling, making him tense and arch his body. Derek let out a long, breathy sigh that he had been holding in and pushed down on Bleeds' head, trying to make him move lower. He snaked his hands down to tug his pants further down but was swatted away. Bleed lightly kissed his abdomen until Derek's frustration peaked and pushed his face away. "You're _evil-_"

"What now?" Bleed's tone was amused and he looked at Derek innocently. He grabbed Derek's wrists and held them still. "I thought we were taking it slow?"

"I changed my mind. If you don't hurry up-"

"I remember you being much more pleasant in bed."

"Who says I'm not pleasant? I'm being pleasant. Besides we're on the floor!"

"Don't you think you're being snippy?"

"I wouldn't be snippy if my pants weren't still on!"

"Well, I won't tell you to keep your pants on then…"

Derek smacked Bleed's arm at the terrible pun and propped himself up to kiss him, hard. When Bleed appeared to be unable to form words, Derek smirked and nibbled on his bottom lip. "There should be lotion or something in the bathroom…"

"Right." Bleed scrambled to his feet and out the door in a rush.

"Oh, get some protection while you're up-" Derek called as he struggled with the skin-tight leather. He was trying to kick the restricting pants off, grumbling to himself about a change in wardrobe, when Bleed popped his head back in the room. "That was fast! Now, come here-"

"You want rubbers?" Bleed asked, frowning. At Derek's nod, he sighed. "Where d'you keep them?"

"…I don't. Don't you have any?" Derek stopped wrestling with his pants and sat up.

"Do I look like a convenience store?" Bleed couldn't help the impatient bite in his voice but the tightness in his groin was getting increasingly uncomfortable. He lowered himself onto the floor and tried to push Derek on his back again. "Well, it's not like we're strangers-"

"I don't think so. No love today, love." Derek gently pushed Bleed off and sat up, looking genuinely apologetic.

"Oh, come on! We never bothered with those silly things before!" Bleed protested, feeling incredibly put off. He grabbed Derek's hand and gave his best begging face. "Please?"

"That was cute when we were in our twenties, Bleed. Now it's just weird." Derek rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyway, don't be mad-I'm not trying to mess with you." His face took on an uncomfortable look and he suddenly became very interested in looking at his nails. "I just don't know how many people you've been with and we should play it safe-"

"So, you don't trust me?" Bleed knew he didn't have a right, but he couldn't help feeling a bit offended.

Derek appeared to be thinking for a few minutes before shaking his head. "No, not really. Not yet, anyway."

"…Well, at least you were nice enough to think about it before answering." Bleed sighed and sat back, leaning on his arms. He brightened suddenly and scooted closer to Derek. "You can pitch and I can catch then, both parties win-"

"Tempting, but no." Derek glanced at the clock on the dresser and frowned. "The kid is coming back from school in fifteen. I don't want to rush, okay?" Bleed nodded, disappointed but felt it would be wise not to push the subject any longer. "Anyway, we shouldn't even be messing about in the kid's house. It's kind of weird."

Bleed groaned, his groin still aching a bit despite his poor mood. It wasn't helping that Derek hadn't bothered putting his pants back on so his long legs were on display. He watched, chewing on the inside of his cheek, as Derek sat on his bunk. "So, when am I allow to bloody well touch you? Should we make a schedule or something?"

"Things are different, Bleed. I don't want the kid finding out his two favorite rock stars are buggering! I think his head would implode from it…"

/_Good./_ Bleed thought sullenly. Derek looked at him and petted the spot next to him. Still a bit moody, Bleed sat next to Derek. The Brit shifted and laid down, pulling Bleed down with him. "Derek?"

"That's better." Derek pulled Bleed's arm over him and snuggled back against him so they were pressed together back to front. "We may not have time for a quickie but we can just lay down for awhile."

"Okay. At least it's something." Bleed conceded, putting his face against Derek's soft, wavy hair and held him around the waist. They were in a content silence as the minutes ticked by. Bleed would occasionally rub small circles into Derek's stomach while Derek picked at the rough skin of his knuckles idly.

"You still disappointed?" Derek asked, suddenly.

Bleed sighed and adjusted his arms around Derek's waist. "Kinda. But that's okay…this is good too. I haven't done this-just laying about and you know…stuff."

"Just say it. Cuddling." Derek's tone was teasing and he shifted around to face Bleed.

"Alright, yes-_that._ Anyway, I'm enjoying it." Bleed studied Derek's face, feeling his mood lift as he gazed at the familiar features. Their faces were close, barely a few inches apart. Derek still somehow looked the same after seven years. He had a an extra line here and there and his eyes crinkled a little more at the edges when he smiled. But he still maintained his attractive features. All those hours in front of a mirror paid off, Bleed thought with a smirk, remembering how annoyed he'd get when Derek would spend every morning and night taking care of his face.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked, as Bleed laughed lightly.

"Nothing. Just thinking about your lovely face." Bleed replied, flippantly. He traced Derek's lips with his finger and kissed them teasingly.

"Oh. That's good then. I was too." Derek smirked and kissed Bleed back, sliding his tongue past his lips. Bleed smirked against Derek's eager mouth and ran his hands up Derek's shirt, feeling the smooth skin. The muffled sound of the front door slamming made them break away and look around. "Get off me!"

Bleed protested as he was shoved out of the bed and watched Derek scramble to pull his pants back on. "We're grown men, you know. We shouldn't be tiptoeing about."

"I know. Don't worry we'll figure something out, alright love?" Derek gave him an encouraging smile and fluffed his hair out. "Am I good?"

"Yes." Bleed conveniently decided not to mention the hickey peeking from the edge of Derek's shirt collar. He waited until Derek left to let out an incredibly, irritated sigh. He listened to the voices of his friends and that kid wafting from the other side of the house and rolled his eyes. Each time Tripp's voice entered his ears it put him in a worse mood.

_/I can't smoke, because it's bad for Tripp. I can't drink, 'cause it's bad for Tripp. I can't fool around, 'cause it's bad for Tripp./ _Bleed thought crankily, clenching his jaw. This was really ridiculous in his opinion to have to change his habits and behavior for a kid. _/I'm not his parent, damnit!/ _

Bleed got to his feet and paced for a minute. He was still somewhat horny and figured a short sabbatical to the bathroom was in order. As he was about to step out into the hall, he nearly tripped over Tripp. "Hey, Bleed, we're going to go the garage and practice!"

"Oh, uh-okay?" Bleed smiled in a strained fashion, and felt his eye twitch. The last thing he wanted to do was practice but he followed Tripp to the garage where the guys were waiting.

Bleed played a little more aggressively than usual, trying to let his aggravation drain out. He turned a bit to see Tripp next to Derek, singing together into the same mic and clenched his jaw. That was _his_ spot, _his_ band and most of all, _his_ singer.

After the song ended, Bleed forced himself to be cheerful and to not let his sour mood show through. It was difficult as Derek was talking and laughing with Tripp in a rather animated fashion. This wasn't _Three Men and A Baby_ (in this case four men). They weren't some kind of wacky sitcom where a bunch of rock stars had a kid, Bleed thought angrily. When Derek and Tripp looked at him, questioningly, he snapped out of his brooding. "Huh?"

"Are you hungry? We're going out." Tripp repeated.

"Yeah, sure." Bleed sighed, smiling again. He watched as the others filed out before trailing after them. It was only one more night, Bleed told himself as he climbed into the van and settled down. He grinned in a strained manner as Tripp sat himself between him and Derek and began talking to him. After tomorrow night, the kid would be out of his life and he would have the band and Derek all to himself. The very idea relaxed Bleed and there was a genuine, almost serene, smile now on his face.

**We're heading into conflict soon, people!**

**The moral of today's chapter, according to Derek is: Don't smoke-it's bad. Abstain from drinking in front of minors. Mind your language. And no glove, no love. Hur-hur. I may or may not up the rating to 'M' due to adult content in future installments. So, should I raise the rating and post the chapter unedited? Or keep it 'T' and just post the clean version? Tell me your thoughts!**


	8. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**I'm not dead! Just very busy. I caught up with a lot of work so hopefully I'll be updating again soon. Here's another chapter for you all and thanks for all the response so far!**

**Chapter 8: You Can't Always Get What You Want**

School was more torturous than usual today. Tripp couldn't stop glancing at the clock, trying to will it to go faster. He considered slipping out during lunch and heading home early but forced himself to trudge on through the school day.

"Tripp, are we still going to the mall today?" Jared asked, catching up to Tripp as he rushed down the hall. "I have a list of things to get-"

"Sorry, Jared! I need to get home." Tripp apologized, trying not to pay attention to the affronted look on his friend's face. "I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

"Now I have to go with my mom!" Jared complained as they stepped outside. "You know she doesn't like me going out by myself."

"Sorry! But I have this gig I need to practice for…" Tripp slowed his gait down so he and Jared could walk side by side.

"You've been rushing home to practice all week." Jared pointed out. "Is it because of whats-his-name?"

"It's Bleed." Tripp corrected, rolling his eyes affectionately. Jared didn't have a taste for rock music. "And…kinda. I'm going to be on stage with one of the greatest guitarists ever! I don't want to slip up."

"You're a great guitarist too." Jared shrugged, not understanding Tripp's concern.

"Thanks…but this is different. It's like if you were going to work with…Stephen Hawking or something."

"I see your dilemma." Jared nodded, his eyes a bit wide. "Although I really wouldn't compare a guitarist to one of the greatest physicists in modern-"

"Jared."

"Shutting up now."

Tripp laughed a bit but suddenly ducked himself to hide behind Jared. It was hard with his friend's skinny frame. "Walk faster. I don't Izzy to follow me home."

"We always walk with Izzy." Jared raised an eyebrow.

"I know…but she's been trying to break into my house all week to stalk Bleed." Tripp explained, relaxing a bit when they were far enough. "I think she has serious fixation problems-"

"Who does? Who are we talking about?" The boys jumped and turned to see Izzy standing right behind them. She grinned at Tripp and linked her arms with his and Jared's. "Soo. Tripp. Buddy. Guy. I just bought the new _Guitar Hero:World Tour. _Why don't we all go play it at your house?"

"Ooh! I love that game!" Jared faltered a bit when Tripp looked at him.

"I love that game too, Jared. And you know who else loves that game? The guys! We should all play together-"

"We're busy, Iz." Tripp interrupted. He sighed at the pouting look Izzy gave him. "We have a gig to rehearse for."

"C'mon! You've been practicing all week! Take a break, Tripp." Izzy pouted and tightened her grip. "I'm surprised the guys are even going along with it. They won't even get up from the couch half the time."

"We're all pretty excited about the gig. That's all…" Tripp insisted. But, Izzy had a point. Usually the guys were lazy to the point of inertia. Since Bleed came back, they seemed a bit more motivated. At least Derek did. And Burger and Ash usually followed the Brit's lead on most matters.

"Well, at least invite me to the gig! Say backstage?" Izzy batted her eyes coquettishly at Tripp and smiled in a way she probably thought was endearing.

"Fine...you guys can both come if you want." Tripp noticed his house was coming into view and tore his arm from Izzy. "It's at SuperNova downtown." He broke into a quick jog and waved to his friends. "Seven tomorrow evening! I'll see you!"

When Tripp was out of site, leaving the other two slowly meandering down the sidewalk, Jared noticed Izzy frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno…" Izzy scratched the back of her head, pursing her mouth. "I thought SuperNova was an eighteen and over club."

"Maybe it's an all-ages night?" Jared suggested.

"Huh. Maybe." Izzy shook her head and shrugged it off. "Anyway, if you're coming with me, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes?" Jared picked up his pace when Izzy gave him a look. The back of his shirt was grabbed and he was dragged in the opposite direction. "I don't really like that kind of music-"

"C'mon. You can't look like a geek when we go see Bleed. We're going to the mall!"

"This guy has you and Tripp acting like weirdoes!"

"Stop complaining. At least you don't have to go shopping with your mom now."

* * *

><p>When Tripp got home, Ash and Burger were in front of the TV, their eyes glazed over. "What are you guys watching?"<p>

Burger recovered from his TV-trance and smiled at Tripp. "Just cartoons. Nothing else is on."

"I like the colors." Ash informed them, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Where's Bleed and Derek?" Tripp asked, ignoring the drummer's anecdote.

"Uh…around." Burger suddenly raise his voice to foundation-shaking levels. "Guys, Tripp's home!"

"You don't have to yell, I'll just go look for them." Tripp winced, rubbing his ears.

"Why bother? They're probably in the garage, let's go there!" Burger pulled Ash from the couch, despite the whines, and tried to steer Tripp outside.

"Well, hold on! I need to get my guitar-" Tripp frowned. Burger was so weird sometimes. He usually only acted rushed like this if he was under stress or something.

"Why would you need that for?" Burger blocked Tripp and nearly stumbled when the teen darted around him somehow. He raised his voice again, shouting. "Okay, Tripp! Go get your guitar! That's in your room! Down the hall-"

"Burger, why are you screaming?" Derek appeared in the doorway, looking annoyed.

"Sometimes I can't control the volume of my voice." Burger chewed his bottom lip and tapped his fingers together.

"Yeah. Like just now." Ash nodded, petting Burger on the back. "Poor Burger."

"I thought you guys were in the garage." Tripp said as he took the door out to the hallway.

"We were on our way." Bleed appeared next to Derek, looking a bit disheveled. Moreso than usual anyway.

"Awesome. I'm gonna grab my stuff." Tripp called as he ran to his room.

The guys blinked at each other before shuffling to the door. As they stepped outside, Derek rounded on Burger, hissing. "The kid is going to wonder what's going on with you acting all freaked out!"

"I wasn't freaking out!" Burger protested. He opened the door to the garage a bit harder than necessary. "You asked me to tell you when Tripp was home and I did!"

"Well, you could've not screamed like a banshee!"

"You guys shouldn't be…messing around or whatever anyway!"

"We weren't! We were laying down for a bit!"

"When Beth comes home from her convention it won't just be us when Tripp's at school. If you guys are planning to be all secretive-"

"Hey, no fair! No one cuddles with me…" Ash interrupted, looking hurt.

"We weren't cuddling, you sissy." Bleed grumbled, his face getting a bit pink. Actually, they were but that was beside the point. He cleared his throat as he began hooking up his guitar. "Speaking of the kid and his mum, I was kind of thinking…won't this place get a bit crowded with six people? Five being adults?"

They looked at Bleed for a moment before, Derek spoke up. "Well, yeah, I suppose. But we can make it work."

"I guess…but wouldn't it be better if we got a place of our own? I mean, it'd be easier on Tripp and stuff." Bleed said in his best casual voice. "We don't want to be burdens, right?"

"That's…considerate of you…" Derek looked at Bleed strangely for a moment before looking up from a door slamming in the distance. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

Bleed was about to insist but Tripp walked in and he kept his mouth shut. He groaned inwardly as he began plugging in his guitar. His fingers were actually aching a bit from being unused to playing everyday for hours.

Practiced dragged on and so did dinner. This was the closest to being domesticated in his life, he realized grudgingly as he set the table. Living in the suburbs, doing chores and looking after a kid was definitely not his thing. He wanted to bring up the subject of moving out again but didn't know how to without sounding desperate.

Bleed was rather sullen after dinner. He sat slumped in an armchair, staring at the TV with everyone else. He was trying to send subtle hints to Derek to go to the bedroom with him, but the singer either didn't notice or ignored him. He glanced at Derek who was sitting with Tripp and laughing about something (probably something stupid, Bleed thought petulantly) and eventually slunk off the room after grumbling a goodnight to everyone.

_/Just gotta wait for a little while longer. Then that dumb brat will be out of my hair./ _Bleed thought crankily to himself. In a small act of defiance, he jumped into Derek's bed and laid on his stomach. _/If he wants his bed back, he's going to have to drag me out./_ The idea of annoying Derek amused him a bit. But also depressed him as it reminded him that he wasn't _allowed_ to be in Derek's bed, despite sharing one for a number of years.

"You better not be on my bed." Derek's voice warned suddenly as his footsteps went by.

"Yeah? What if I am?" Bleed couldn't help but be antagonistic tonight and stubbornly remained flat on the mattress.

The footsteps stopped for a moment before Derek spoke again. "I think you're forgetting who had the most wins during our Prank Weeks."

"…I'm on the floor." Bleed replied contritely as he quietly slithered off the bed. He heard Derek's chuckle fade down the hall and sighed. _/Just a little while longer./_

* * *

><p>The evening couldn't come fast enough for Tripp. He was already up at the crack of dawn, feeling restless. It was almost annoying the way the guys slept well past noon and didn't seem to share his excitement. Well, Bleed appeared to in any case. The older man was relentlessly enthusiastic which was nice considering Tripp felt as thought he was acting somewhat moody last night.<p>

Tripp managed to occupy himself by tuning his guitar, then Bleed's guitar, then Burger's bass. He even packed all the instruments into the van. When it hit six-thirty, he herded the older musicians into the van, despite their being in the middle of getting ready.

The minute the van was parked, Tripp jumped out and began hauling out the equipment for them to carry. There was a bounce in the teen's step as he walked up the stairs to the backstage entrance. "I can't believe I'm about to play at the same club as my idol!"

"Whoa, hey-" A large hand held Tripp back away from the door and a large bouncer frowned down at him. "Eighteen and over _only._"

"It's a dumb rule," Derek retorted as he motioned for Tripp to come along. "Let's just go in-"

"Don't make me eat you." The bouncer stared the Brit down and Derek seemed to have trouble deciding whether the man was serious or not.

"…Well, rules are rules!" Derek said with forced amicability as he turned on heel. Tripp sighed at the singer's weak resolve.

"I can fill in for the lead guitar," Bleed cut in suddenly before anyone else could move. He looked at Tripp and gave him a pitying look. "Just for tonight. You don't want to let the fans down, right?"

That was true, Tripp conceded to himself. But he still felt as though a flame had been doused inside him. It would be lame to plead with the bouncer to at least go in to watch backstage, he thought numbly. But the urge was still there to drop to his knees and beg. His band mates shot him mixed looks of sympathy and slight trepidation. They did have a sold out show. And playing a club like this would be good for the band. "Yeah…I guess it's for our fans…"

"Thanks, kid!"

The guys scurried up the stairs, past him while he fought to not let his disappointment show too much. Bleed followed them up the stairs but lingered back with Tripp and looked around.

"I'll try to do you justice out there, mate. But it won't be easy…" Bleed suddenly shut the door and smirked-he always smirked, but this time, his eyes were incredibly cold and there was a nasty quality twisting along his lips. "What will be easy is taking your place in the band."

The light, jaunty English-accented voice Tripp had come to associate Bleed with was suddenly different. It was lower, a bit scratchy and sneering. "W-what happened to your voice?"

"It's fake." Bleed replied simply as though he was replying to someone asking what the time is. He roughly clapped Tripp on the shoulder before turning neatly on his heel towards the door. "Thanks for keeping my seat warm for me! Don't worry, by the end of the week, _my _band will be outta your house."

"Wait a minute-" Tripp started, still confused. The metal door slammed shut in his face with a loud screech and clank.

* * *

><p>That felt good, Bleed thought happily to himself as he strolled over to the backstage area. He would've really gave the kid an earful but he was in a good mood tonight so he decided to be nice. The next step would be to convince the guys to move out of the kid's house. He already had a sizable list, that he made last night when sulking, of reasons why it'd be a good idea. Then eventually, hopefully sooner (like really soon) rather than later, Tripp would be completely phased out and he could join the ranks of previous Iron Weasel guitarists that didn't work out. Bleed started to whistle a cheery rendition of 'Another One Bites the Dust' when Derek walked into view towards him.<p>

"Where were you?" Derek asked, huffing a bit. "We're on in five!"

"Just making sure the kid was okay." Bleed lied easily. He smiled when the singer's expression softened. Derek returned the smile and discreetly brushed a stray bit of hair from Bleed's face. "Hey, let's go. You can touch me later, I promise."

"You've really…matured, Bleed." Derek let his hand rest on Bleed's arm and squeezed lightly. He gave a small smile which nearly made Bleed forget about the impending gig.

_/I forgot how cute that smile is./ _"Right, then!" Bleed said out loud, grinning. He put an arm around Derek's shoulders as they walked out onto the stage together. Like it should be, thought Bleed smugly.

* * *

><p>Tripp had stood there in the dimly lit alley for awhile, disbelief rooting him to the spot. He dumbly hoped Bleed would suddenly pop back out and announce he was kidding but it didn't happen. Eventually, he wandered out onto the busy sidewalk and flagged down a cab. A lot of people were lined up at the door of the club and his stomach ached as he mechanically gave his address to the cabbie.<p>

The bed creaked loudly as he dropped back on it more heavily then he intended. Tripp stared at the ceiling for a while until his confusion gradually gave way into anger. He felt stupid. The guys insisted that Bleed was no good. But he let the man waltz right in and make himself at home. The past week was just him trying to endear himself to everyone and it worked. Bleed really didn't care or liked him. It was just for show to get him to let his guard down. Tripp sat up, determined. He didn't know if Bleed expected him to just take this without a fight. But, he wasn't going to get pushed out like this. And he knew that the guys weren't going to let him go either.

**Next update, the rating will go up to 'M'. So adjust your filters accordingly! **


	9. Golden Years

**Have anutter chapter, folks! Hopefully I won't take that long to update again now that I'm caught up on my work. Thanks for all the feedback and whatnot!**

**Chapter 9:Golden Years**

**1999**

"Hey, don't change it!" Tripp launched as far into the front of the car as possible, nearly capsizing his Happy Meal, and swatted his father's hand.

"You like that?" Jack asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "I thought the kids today were into…Hanson or something?"

"Ew, dad! Those guys are lame!" Tripp scowled, dropping his hands in his lap. "They don't even play instruments or nothing!"

"Sorry. Goes to show how much I know." The older man smiled in a bemused fashion. He watched as Tripp's hand darted out again and nudged the volume up some more. "Do you know who this band is?"

"Iron Weasel!" Tripp grinned, nodding vigorously. "Izzy's gonna be a singer and I'm going to be a guitarist like Bleed! We're gonna be rock stars and be rich 'n famous, hang out with other rock stars and-"

"You really thought this out." Jack chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. He remembered those sort of dreams when he was a kid. Made him wish he never gave away his old acoustic. "So, Iron Weasel, huh?"

"They're my favorite."

"Yeah, they were pretty good. Too bad they broke up."

"Aw, what?" Tripp groaned. "When did that happen?"

"The guitarist left or something a couple years ago." Jack stifled a small laugh. Tripp was still a kid after all and didn't read gossip rags. "Bands break up and get back all the time. I wouldn't worry."

"Oh. That's okay then." Tripp was quiet for a moment. "…I'd like to be a guitarist for them."

"Heh. Maybe you will." Jack shrugged as he stopped the car. "Home, sweet home, kiddo" Tripp unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the vehicle. "Hey. Take care of your mom, Tripp. And tell her I say hi."

"Okay!" Tripp called over his shoulder and ran up the driveway. He didn't mind spending time with his dad. But it annoyed him that it took away from playing with his friends. In his mind, if his dad wanted to hang out with him, they should live in the same house. Tripp barreled into his room and dove onto his bed. The walls were plastered with band posters; Guns 'N Roses, Jimi Hendrix, Aerosmith-all his favorites.

But Iron Weasel was his favorite. Guitarists like Hendrix and Perry were amazing, but something about Bleed's guitar playing left him in awe. Seeing the Brit play even with the grainy, blurred concert footage in documentaries was awesome in his opinion.

Tripp grabbed a jar with the label 'guitar savings' on it and dumped it on his bed. He frowned as he counted out all the change. Only seventeen dollars. He knew he shouldn't have bought that popsicle from the ice cream truck. After scooping the coins back into the jar, he laid on his back and looked up at the large Iron Weasel poster on his ceiling. "I'll get the guitar soon." He promised to no one in particular.

Even in his youthful, idealistic mind, he knew that playing for a huge band like Iron Weasel was next to impossible. But if he got famous with Izzy or on his own, he'd be able to meet them or hang out with them and stuff. Maybe even play with Bleed when that day came. For now, he was contented with just dreaming.

* * *

><p>Tripp paced his room as he tried to think straight. <em>Okay, so Bleed is a big jerk. The guy I practically worshipped for seven years is a giant jerk./_ He was a bundle of tense nerves when he first got home but now he felt a bit lethargic and tired._ /And he's out there probably tricking the guys into putting me out./_ The loud tinny sound of guitars broke him from his thoughts and Tripp walked over to his desk.

The screen on his phone lit up as it rang loudly and Tripp saw that it was Jared. He mentally kicked himself, remembering his friends. "Jared?"

"Hey, Tripp. What happened?" Jared didn't sound upset or anything. Just curious, which eased Tripp a bit. He didn't want another thing to deal with tonight. "We were turned away at that club. Not that I'm complaining, that stuff isn't really my thing. But listening to Izzy on the way home was _not _pleasant-"

Oh, no. Izzy. Tripp definitely felt guilty now. His best friend was probably raving mad thinking he tricked her into going to the wrong club or something. "Is she really mad?"

"Izzy was pretty upset." Jared informed him. "You know her though, she'll get over it by tomorrow. But, she thinks it's some kind of conspiracy."

"Well, it is!" Tripp's voice colored with anger. He sat heavily on his bed and sighed. "Bleed's trying to get rid of me…"

"What? Why?"

"Because he's a jerk!" exclaimed Tripp, "He wants to go back to being lead guitarist all of the sudden!"

"It'll be okay, Tripp. Knowing the guys, they won't replace you." Jared tried, attempting to alleviate Tripp's anxiety. "They like you a lot!"

"Yeah, but…Bleed was there first." Tripp rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Technically, he was the replacement and Bleed was the original. "What if the guys choose him over me?"

The voice on the other line was quiet for a moment. "I don't know…Sorry, Tripp. But just tell the guys about him. How could they not believe you?"

"I will when they get back. They were right when they told me he was a backstabber." Tripp muttered bitterly. He was just so taken by Bleed that he didn't listen. Now the guys were all buddy-buddy again with him. "I gotta go, Jared. See you."

When Jared hung up, Tripp wandered out to the front room and turned on the TV to try and take his mind off everything. It was almost midnight. The guys should've been back by now. "Where the heck are they?"

* * *

><p>"Chug! Chug! Chug-chug-chug-" Half of the crowd at the bar chanted as Burger had his mouth attached to the nozzle of a beer tap. A roar broke out as Burger straightened, bowing and stumbling back to his seat.<p>

"That was awesome!" The bassist grinned widely. He belched loudly and pounded his chest. "Mm, yep."

"Dude, I forgot you could drink that much!" Ash petted Burger's back, bringing out another huge burp. "Hey, bartender-bro! Four more shots!"

They were going to leave right after the gig, the guys worried about Tripp. But Bleed convinced them to sit down for a quick drink for old times sake. One drink turned into two. Then three. Then Burger ordered food. That made the other guys hungry. And they all had more booze to wash down the greasy bar food. And of course, dessert shots sounded pretty good afterwards which led up to this moment.

Bleed was pleased. One, he was certain the guys hadn't partied like this in awhile which would help his case to boot the kid. And two, it was fun as hell. He glanced over at Derek who was chatting with a pair of very pretty ladies prompting him to sidled up next to the singer. "Hey."

The girls seemed delighted when Bleed came over. "My boyfriend is going to freak! He says that an Iron Weasel show isn't worth coming to since you guys broke up. He's going to regret not coming out tonight!"

"So, are you guys all back together?" The brunette leaned forward and ghosted her hand over Bleed's forearm.

"Yeah-"

"Oh! Can we have a picture?" They squeezed close to the musicians and attempted to aim a camera at themselves. Bleed noted Derek's loopy signature on both sets of cleavage and stifled a laugh. The brunette caught his staring and smiled coyly. "I need your autograph too."

_/…Niiiice./ _Bleed smirked and took the proffered marker and uncapped it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Derek flirting with the blonde and being his usual charming self. Back when they were in their heyday and going through girls left and right, these two would definitely be going back home with them. Bleed simply handed the marker back to the girl and excused himself. Even if they did have their own place at the moment, he wasn't in the mood for a foursome.

"I gotta take a leak." Bleed announced before pushing his way through the crowd. He managed to get backstage and muttered something about peeing to the bouncer (who seemed to have a perpetual glare on his face) as he slipped outside into the alley. The night air felt good and Bleed sighed as he found a spot by the wall and began to relieve himself. The door creaking open jolted him from the mild trance he was in. Bleed glanced over his shoulder to see Derek standing by the door. "Hey. What happened to the girls?"

"I passed them on to Burger." Derek shrugged as he hopped down the stairs. "He seemed pretty happy."

"They were pretty hot." Bleed commented as he zipped up his fly. "Sucks we don't have our own place to take them back to."

"That brings back memories." Derek laughed, his footsteps stopping behind Bleed. "Those were fun times."

"Yeah." Bleed turned to look at Derek, smirking. "I'm not too heart-broken though. I want you all to myself for now."

"I'm flattered."

"I'm serious. Groupies come and go." Bleed watched as Derek staggered over to him and long arms hugged his neck.

"Hey, dance with me?" Derek held tighter when Bleed tried to scoot away. "Come on-"

"I'm not dancing." Bleed grumbled, his face feeling warm. "You know I'm horrible at dancing."

"I don't care!"

"You laughed at me before, remember? I don't dance."

"You better dance with me," insisted Derek, already forcing the shorter man to sway with him, "Or I'll punch you."

"You're drunk. How can we even dance to a just bass thumping?" Bleed grumbled as he reluctantly let Derek lead him. He softened a little when Derek took his hand and pressed it against his lips. It was kind of enjoyable just being pressed together like this and holding each other. Even if he was stumbling every so often. When Derek suddenly laughed, he bristled a little. "See? You're laughing-"

"I'm not laughing _at_ you!" Derek hugged Bleed tighter. "I mean, it was funny the first couple times. I'm just happy right now. That's all."

"Whatever." Bleed grumbled. "I just keep having these horrible flashbacks of me flat on my arse and you mocking me-"

Derek suddenly had Bleed pinned against the wall and leaned against him heavily. "Speaking of memories, remember when we were kids? And we were behind that one club…"

"Refresh my memory," Bleed teased, recovering from his embarrassment. He grabbed Derek's waist and forced their bodies against each other firmly. This was more like it. Music, drinking, getting laid in an alley; and most of all, no kid to ruin it. Bleed hungrily attached his mouth to Derek's neck, sucking and nipping the smooth skin. Derek's hands rubbed his sides and he made needy, little sounds that shot sparks to Bleed's groin.

"I love you-" Derek moaned before pressing his lips against Bleed's.

As much as Bleed enjoyed the tongue probing his mouth, he raised a brow and tried to pull his head back a little. It was difficult to speak when a set of teeth was pulling on his bottom lip. "You love me?"

"I'm bloody ducking funk!" Derek giggled and continued kissing Bleed's jaw.

Bleed pouted until his ear was bitten a bit too sharply. "Ow!"

"Stop sulking, you baby, I'm not that sloshed. I was kidding." Derek made a face at him and lightly smacked his cheek. "You know I love you, so stop your pouting."

"I wasn't pouting!" Bleed protested. He growled playfully and lifted Derek slightly to force him against the wall, reversing their positions. "You're a tease."

Derek widened his eyes slightly and he smirked. "I'm hurt." He hugged Bleed around the neck and kissed his temple. A sigh escaped him as Bleed worked his mouth on the base of his neck, hard enough to bruise. Derek pushed his hips against Bleed's and ground against him, making the other man moan and laugh breathlessly.

"I feel like a kid again." Bleed chuckled as he slid his hands up Derek's shirt and over the bare skin. He leaned down and kissed the smooth, taut chest all over, causing Derek to shiver. Long legs wrapped around Bleed's waist one at a time until Bleed was holding him up against the wall.

"Feel young enough to still carry me?" Derek smirked as Bleed shifted his grip on his thighs.

"Of course." Bleed scoffed and lifted Derek a bit higher. But he nearly dropped Derek when a sudden vibration startled him. "What the hell? Is your butt vibrating?"

Loud music played and Derek fumbled in his pocket to pull out a cell phone. "Text from Burger. He says those girls are looking for us." He grinned and kissed Bleed again. "Think we should let them find us like this?"

"…Judging from past groupies, I'm not sure if they'd be into it or not." Bleed shrugged. He let the singer back onto his feet, letting his hands linger at Derek's hips.

"Hm. Let's not risk it." Derek fiddled with his phone for a moment before snapping it shut and taking Bleed's arm. "Let's go. I told Burger to have him and Ash meet us at the van."

"You want to leave?"

"I want to be somewhere private with you. The sooner, the better."

Bleed grinned and grabbed Derek from behind, nearly sending them to the concrete. He kissed the side of the singer's face as they stumbled to the van and managed to get themselves inside. They were unable to keep from pawing at each other like a couple of hormonal teenagers, leading to Burger and Ash intruding on them.

"…You guys need to get your own place." Burger grumbled his pale skin a bit pink.

"I think Burger's right." Bleed agreed as he pulled his shirt back down.

"I think I'm hungry." Ash complained, which generated some agreement.

They drove home, only swerving once or twice thankfully. Burger and Ash were discussing food options while Bleed and Derek merely contented themselves with listening.

"Oh, Bleed!" Derek sudden exclamation jolted Bleed. Arms wrapped around his own arm and Derek nuzzled his shoulder. "I meant to tell you. Out in the alley. The lads and I were talking backstage. Then we talked some more and took a vote while you were peeing-"

"That's where you guys were?" Ash interrupted, twisting around in his seat. "You made a lot of pee."

"Moving on…" Bleed prompted, ignoring Ash.

"We decided we want you back in the band!" Derek gave him a rather sloppy kiss on the cheek and petted his head.

"Seriously? You guys are being for real?" Bleed looked into Derek's eyes which twinkled as he nodded vigorously. "You have know idea what that means to me-"

"Our new co-lead guitarist!" Derek sighed happily and rested his head on Bleed's shoulder. He didn't feel how the man next to him stiffened.

"T-that's great!" Bleed urged his irritation to stay away. It was expected, so it shouldn't be upsetting. Instead he pressed his face into Derek's soft hair and calmed himself gradually. It was fine. Soon he'd be _the_ lead guitarist, Bleed thought, smirking to himself.

* * *

><p>It was past two when Tripp heard the van screech into the driveway and the slamming of doors. <em>Finally!/_ He walked out into the front room, greeted with the loud voices of his band mates. They filed in, all grins and mirth which fueled the anger and hurt in Tripp. "Good, you guys are back-"

"It _is_ good we're back!" Derek stood next to Trip, grinning down at him.

Tripp blinked but shook his head. He needed to focus. "I need to talk to you about Bleed-"

"I need to talk to _you_ about Bleed!"

Derek was weaving around the couch and was more…loud than usual. Tripp felt agitated and followed the singer, trying to get his attention. "You're an idiot-let me talk!"

"I _am _an idiot! Let _me _talk! So, alright, listen." Derek took Tripp by the shoulders and looked at him as if he had big news. His face seemed serious for a split second before another silly grin spread across his face. "Bleed is rejoining the band!"

They all grinned and waited like Tripp was going to react with nothing but sheer glee. Tripp felt his insides go cold and stared up at Derek. "What? How could you let him back in the band? I'm the lead guitarist!"

"Relax, little man!" Burger said in a reassuring tone. "He's not replacing you! We decided to make the two of you, co-lead guitarists!"

Seeing the shark-like smile on Bleed's face made Tripp want to punch the smugness right off him. Instead he clenched his jaw and looked at the guys. "You don't understand! Bleed told me he was trying to replace me as the lead guitarist!"

Tripp felt relief when Derek's face grew serious and his light-hearted tone disappeared. The Brit walked over to Bleed to face him. "Bleed, is this true?"

"I was messing with him!" Bleed insisted, still smiling and his expression reading mild exasperation and amusement. His voice changed to that rough one Tripp heard earlier in the alley. "Just like when I was using my stupid, American accent."

Derek's severity vanished and the guys appeared greatly entertained by this as if it was huge in-joke with them. Tripp felt himself on the losing side of this discussion and tried to gain their attention again. "Guys, you don't understand-"

"I know! Let's have a pancake party!" Bleed cut in. He shot a smarmy look at Tripp when the guys enthusiastically agreed. Tripp groaned inwardly, knowing the short attention spans of his band mates. Pancakes and Bleed won. Bleed's face turned a bit hard and his eyes were narrowed as he leaned towards Tripp in an intimidating manner, growling in a low tone. "I mean, let's have a Tripp's out of the band party."

Fortunately, Ash popped in (not quick enough to catch Bleed, Tripp groaned to himself) and got Bleed to leave. But not before he gave Tripp one more taunting look over his shoulder.

Tripp clenched his jaw as Bleed sauntered into the kitchen. Through his anger, he couldn't help but feel a surge of hurt and betrayal. It wasn't only from the fact that his lifelong hero turned out to be a hateful creep, but that the three men he grew to consider close friends and family didn't believe him.

**After rewatching the episode, nothing cannot convince me that those guys weren't drunk or something. Anyway, in my head, I think that Tripp's dad is just a sort of yuppie drag who means well but just doesn't know how to communicate with his family. We'll see if that close or not when the last episode airs. **


	10. I Want You

**This chapter contains rather explicit sex. It's not needed to follow the rest of the story, so if you're not comfortable, just don't read it and wait for the next chapter. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 10: I Want You**

"Dude, don't burn my pancake!" Burger hovered behind Ash as the drummer swayed dangerously close to the stove, trying to steady the spatula in his hand.

"I got it!" Ash insisted, swatting at the bassist without taking his eyes off the griddle. "Look! I made a Mickey Mouse! Kinda..."

They only briefly wondered about Tripp after the teen stalked off to bed leaving them a bit uncomfortable about his sudden outburst. But the cooking pancakes distracted them and they agreed to worry about Tripp in the morning. Teens could be rather moody anyway and it was probably nothing, the guys reasoned.

"I haven't had pancakes in bloody forever-" Bleed sighed before shoveling a rather large amount into his mouth. He was in mid-chewing when Derek abruptly scooted his chair back from the table and stood, prompting him to look up.

"I left something in the van." Derek glanced at Bleed and smirked at him. As he stood, his hand playfully petted Bleed's thigh. He looked at his other band mates, who were, thankfully, not paying attention. "I'll be back."

Bleed watched as Derek slinked his way through the side door and dropped his fork noisily onto his plate. "I'm done." He took long strides into the hallway, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible (Ash and Burger weren't paying attention anyway as they immediately descended on the rest of his unfinished food). Once in the bedroom, he pried open the window and climbed outside. The last thing he wanted was to tip off the guys to what they were up to.

The van was already unlocked and he let himself in, feeling a bit nostalgic about Derek's choice in location. "Derek?"

"Present!"

"I can't eff-ing see in here…" Bleed grumbled as he cautiously felt around the seats. He bumped his elbow on a shelf and growled, wincing. "Stupid thing-"

"I'm in the back." Derek's tone was laughing and Bleed was able to follow his voice and find him. "Hurry up. I already pulled down the seats."

"Heh. The lads are going to kill us." Bleed slid his hands blindly onto Derek's shoulders looking for support. His hands paused feeling smooth skin, then ran them down Derek's torso to also find no fabric but more skin. "Are you naked?"

"I got bored waiting."

"I left like a second after you!"

"Are you complaining?" Derek's voice was mischievous and his hand reached up, catching a handful of Bleed's hair.

Bleed could see the outline of Derek's body from moonlight filtering in from the front of the van. He knelt down in front of Derek and nuzzled his bare stomach, feeling it twitch from being tickled with his stubble. "Can we flip on the lights? I want to see you."

"Hmm…I don't know. I hear your senses get higher when one of them is cut off." The explanation sounded a bit half-hearted and Bleed drew back, raising a brow though he knew Derek couldn't see.

"That a load if I ever heard one. Come on-"

"…Bleed. You haven't seen me in awhile-things aren't exactly…where they use to be and there's some extra squishiness-" Derek was cut off with a searing kiss and Bleed felt the singer melt into him. "Never mind."

"You're gorgeous, love. We'll forget the lights, okay? Now, let's do this-if I get blue-balled one more time…" Bleed growled and kissed Derek again, gripping the soft, dark hair tightly and pulling. When they broke apart, they were panting and clutching each other hard. He knelt between Derek's legs and kissed his stomach slowly. "Hang on-"

"What?" Derek groaned and watched Bleed paw around the ground.

"Lotion. I bought us this nifty travel size _and _it supposedly smells like 'lavenders in rain'." Bleed grinned and resumed his previous position near Derek's stomach.

Derek clenched his teeth and squirmed when lips sucked lightly at the base of his cock. When those lips started moving down hislength, he gasped and fisted Bleed's hair, only to snatch the fabric of his bandana instead. Bleed pulled away suddenly, leaving him flushed and wanting more. Before Derek could voice his demands, he heard a soft pop and smelled a faint, flowery scent. "Already?"

"I'm just going to prep you." Bleed didn't hear the slight catch in Derek's voice. He squeezed a generous amount of the lotion onto his fingers and petted Derek's thigh. "A little help?"

"You know, that smells nothing like lavenders in the rain. You got the cheap kind, didn't you?" Derek let himself ramble a bit aimlessly as he leaned back slightly and tilted his hips to give more access. He hadn't done something like this in a long time and was feeling either incredibly excited or nervous. Probably a mixture of both, he reasoned. He didn't have much time to dwell when a cool, slick digit pushed against him.

"Everything alright?" Bleed had to stifle a laugh with a cough when a rather weird sound emitted from the singer.

"It was a bit cold." Derek sighed as he shifted his hips to let Bleed know he wanted more. He bit his lip as a second finger joined the first and pushed further in, brushing his prostrate. As the spot was massaged, what were suppose to be pleas for more, turned into a series of rather incoherent moans.

Bleed finished preparing Derek, and pulled out his fingers. He wiped them on a discarded article of clothing and knelt up to lean into Derek's rapidly moving chest. "Not bad?"

"N-Not bad." Derek panted out, catching his breath. He laughed and kissed the blond's forehead playfully. They gazed at each other for a brief moment before Derek shifted and latched his mouth onto Bleed's neck. Bleed felt a sharp bit of pain on his collar bone and pressed against Derek harder.

"It's not fair that you're not naked yet." Derek's hands slid up his shirt, blunt nails raking against his skin pleasantly. Bleed raised his arms and helped with removing his shirt. It didn't even hit the ground when Derek's hands were on his belt, pulling it loose.

"Let me-" Bleed grunted as he nearly lost his balance from trying to kick off his boots and yank his jeans down simultaneously. He kicked the remains of his clothes aside and straddled Derek's lap. "Better?"

"Better." Derek grinned, his white teeth visible in the dimness. He wrapped his arms around Bleed's neck and nipped along his jaw and up to his earlobe.

"Jeez! You know what that _does-_" Bleed squeaked out as Derek innocently continued to move his lips down his neck. "Biter."

"Whiner." Derek's laugh was muffled as his mouth was busy on Bleed's chest, moving slowly and purposefully.

Bleed moaned as Derek tongue teased one of his nipples and he twisted a hand in the long, dark hair. "If I'm not in you soon-"

"One moment." Derek pulled back and leaned his long torso down to feebly attempt at touching the floor. "Get off me for a second. I need-"

Bleed slid off the his lap and felt around the floor for his jeans. He produced a small foil square and waved it in front of Derek. "Looking for this?"

"That's sweet that you remembered." Derek smiled taking the condom from Bleed. "I'll do it for you."

"Least you could do." Bleed sighed in a long-suffering way which earned him a swat on the leg. He stood waiting as Derek tore open the wrapping, about to ask when they could go without the rubber when fingers wrapping around his sex made him moan instead. His hands gripped Derek's shoulders as fingers deftly rolled the condom onto him. "I take it you're ready?"

"As if you don't know." Derek finished and got on his back as he eagerly pulled Bleed between his legs.

"I was just being polite." Bleed smirked as he spread Derek and positioned himself against him. He grit his teeth as he entered Derek's tight passage. The friction and tight walls around him had Bleed pausing to catch his breath before pushing in further. Derek was tense and clawing at his forearms and Bleed slid a hand to Derek's neck and massaged it gently. "Easy there, love. You alright?"

"Just been awhile." Derek's voice was a bit strained, but he seemed to relax as Bleed rubbed him. He shifted slowly and moved his legs apart further, still digging his fingers into Bleed's arms. The hard member inside him was definetly larger than a couple of fingers. His body gradually adjusted to the intrusion and it started to feel good to have something inside him. "Okay, we can go-"

"You sure?" Bleed hesitated when Derek's grip on him tightened the second he moved. "You want to try something else?"

"No! Just…do it already! Please?" Derek begged through clenched teeth. "If I want to stop I'll bloody well tell you!" A firm thrust made him gasp sharply and he curled his body up in response. "Prat!"

"You're being pushy." Bleed stroked Derek's cheek before thrusting into him again, a bit gentler this time.

"You were being too slow! …And you were hesitating." Derek bit his lip and eased his grip on Bleed's arms and rubbed them reassuringly. "I want you. Okay, love?" He whimpered when Bleed pushed again.

"Alright. I just got a bit nervous…Didn't want to turn you off." Bleed inhaled deeply and managed to work his way inside Derek deep enough. Derek's face was gradually relaxing as his body adjusted to Bleed, who planted slow, light kisses on the singer's sweaty chest. "You alright now?"

Derek nodded and reached up to cup the side of Bleed's face. His palm rubbed against the scratchy stubble and he ran his thumb over Bleed's lips, laughing when a wet tongue darted out and lapped at it. "You feel good, Bleed…"

"So I've been told." Bleed smirked. He immediately moaned from Derek suddenly tightening around him with just the right amount of pressure. When Derek began minutely pumping his hips to tease him, Bleed growled and grabbed Derek's thighs pushing them up to his chest, making it so he was practically on top of the Brit. Derek whimpered from the sudden change in position but hooked his legs around Bleed's shoulders anyway. Bleed leaned down to kiss Derek briefly before he slowly worked his way into a rhythm and let his arousal pulsate through him. It was familiar but new at the same time. Sparks ran up his spine and throughout his body as Derek began pumping his hips and they moved together.

No further words were exchanged, their arousal too overwhelming as the momentum between them grew. Derek moaned and held onto Bleed's neck like a life preserve, each thrust heightening his pleasure.

"You getting close?" Bleed asked huskily as he felt Derek clenching on him fitfully. Derek whimpered and nodded frantically. Bleed smiled and turned his face a little to kiss Derek's knee before speeding up.

"Bleed…more-" Derek keened, bucking his body and grinding his bottom into Bleed. Bleed reached down between them and took hold of his leaking sex. He gasped at the guitarist's calloused fingers stroking his length and it nearly brought him over the edge. All the stimulation made his entire body tightened for a moment before he climaxed with a strained cry.

Bleed was still going even after Derek rode out his orgasm and was sagging back into the seat. He groaned as Derek shifted and began just barely pushing on him. His voice was stuck in throat as he tried to urge Derek for more but all he could do was moan. Derek seemed to know what he wanted and became more deliberate with his movements. His thrusts became fast and erratic as he felt himself getting closer to release. His vision blurred as he groaned, spilling his seed while his movements grew slower and slower until he came to a stop. Bleed still couldn't quite find his voice as he slumped heavily on top of Derek.

"Bleed?"

"Mm?"

"You're crushing me." Derek informed him, tapping his fingers on the surface of the seat in an impatient gesture. He still had his legs thrown over Bleed's shoulders and was bent in a rather awkward position.

"…I can't move," replied Bleed, his speech was slow and impeded from his heavy breathing, "Too tired."

"Me too…but if you don't move, I'll freeze in this position." Derek mumbled, bumping his heel against Bleed's back to motivate him.

"Oh, yeah…sorry." Bleed laughed tiredly and clumsily untangled himself from Derek's long legs. When Derek settled himself down, Bleed collapsed next to him, making the springs of the seat squeak loudly. He stretched and removed the used condom from his now flaccid prick. "Where should I toss this?"

"Don't dangle that that in my face, please…" Derek rolled his eyes, grimacing. When Bleed persisted, he sighed and patted around the floor blindly. "Here's a bag. Just tie it up and don't leave it here."

"Thank you kindly," said Bleed, smiling as he took the plastic bag which hung lazily from Derek's hand. He dropped the bag onto the floor, reminding himself to do away with the evidence tomorrow, then plopped back down next to Derek.

Derek eyes were closed now and his breathing had slowed. Bleed blearily watched his body rise and fall for awhile, too tired to do much else. He idly ran his fingers up Derek's torso, feeling the dip of his stomach and the bumps of his ribcage all the way up to his chest. Derek's eyes fluttered open and looked over at him. Bleed took the back of Derek's neck and pulled their faces close and kissed him. "So…was that good for you too?"

Derek laughed and pressed his face into the crook of Bleed's shoulder to muffle himself. He kissed the side of Bleed's neck and nuzzled him, still giggling. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Best you ever had?"

"And they say I have an ego…"

"You have an ego. I just have confidence." Bleed teased as he idly played with Derek's hair, twisting the dark stands around his finger. He grunted lightly as Derek rolled on top of him, pressing their sweaty, sticky bodies together. "I thought it was brilliant."

"Mm. You're brilliant. This, the gig…" Derek sighed and traced shapes into Bleed's shoulder. "It's almost scary with how good everything's going. I don't think anything ever goes this smoothly…"

"So…you're good? I mean, about everything. You're happy?" Bleed asked, stumbling over his words. Both he and Derek were never good at being sincerely mushy with each other. But considering the situation, he was going to give it a good effort.

"…Yeah. I'm happy." Derek smiled softly and rested his head against Bleed's chest comfortably."Let's just sleep here tonight. I don't feel like moving."

"Me neither." Bleed yawned, feeling like he might flop over if he stood right now. He stretched one more time before wrapping his arms around Derek. "G'night."

"…Are the doors locked?" Derek asked suddenly, breaking the calm mood.

"Yes. I don't know."

"…Never mind." Derek sighed, too sated and tired to care. He felt around for a random blanket and found one. In a careless motion, he tossed it over them and shifted back against Bleed. Derek pursed his mouth for a moment before giving the guitarist a brief peck on the cheek. "Love you."

Bleed mumbled back similar words, his eyes already shut. Derek smiled a bit before shutting his own and drifting off as well.

**There you have it! I have earned that 'M' rating! Despite what people have been telling me, I'm not good at writing. Prose, that is. I write screenplays primarily so, totally different from this sort of descriptive writing. Hopefully this wasn't too bad. Next we return to our regularly scheduled plot.**


	11. We Can Work It Out

**Sorry for the long delay! Midterms are coming up soon thus work, work, work. Also, apologies to those who PM me-I don't really have enough time to answer individually, but thanks for the kind words. And thanks to those who pointed out the weird formatting earlier. That was my fault and everything is now fixed. To those who couldn't find the story anymore-you need to set the Ratings filter to include M-rated stories since the default is K-T. Okay, onward!**

Chapter 11: We Can Work It Out

The sound of a lawnmower in close proximity woke Derek a few hours earlier than he wanted. He cracked open his eyes to see bright sunlight streaming through the windows, the curtains doing nothing to help, and winced. After his eyes adjusted, he managed to make out the time on the stereo. Seven-twenty. "Who mows the bloody lawn at seven in the bloody morning?"

"I said I'd do it this weekend dad, shut up…" Bleed mumbled thickly, still asleep.

Derek twisted around to look at the man next to him. _/Now I remember. Explains why I'm sore./_ He winced as he rolled onto his side to press up against Bleed. It was good sort of ache though, Derek thought to himself as he watched Bleed sleep. They probably needed to get up and sneak into the house while everyone was still in bed, but Derek was too content to move.

The motor of the lawnmower was still going strong and Derek groaned inwardly, the noise beginning to annoy him. He shook Bleed's shoulder and tried to wake him but the man merely rolled over and grunted. Derek rolled his eyes and followed, getting on top of Bleed. "Hey. It's time to wake up…"

When he blew a hard gust of air into Bleed's ear, the blond man flinched and groaned, blindly trying to swat him away. His face was pressed into the cushions and made his speech unintelligible.

"What?" Derek managed to make out the words the second time and shrugged. "Well, you can sleep more back in the house. We should get in."

The reply was several grunts.

"I'm not going to carry you." Derek frowned at the whine he received and concededly put his head down on Bleed's back. "Alright, one more minute."

Gradually, Bleed inched his way to face Derek and looked at him with groggy eyes. "Morning…"

"Hello, love." Derek kissed Bleed lightly and pressed his face against the other's neck. He smiled when Bleed's hand lazily stroked his hair and nuzzled deeper into him.

"What time is it?"

"I dunno. Seven-thirty?"

"…Who mows the bloody lawn at this time?"

"That's what I was wondering."

Bleed yawned and hoisted himself on top of Derek, pinning him down. "Want to make some noise of our own?"

"No! Didn't you have enough?" Even though his tone was affronted, Derek couldn't help the smile growing on his face as Bleed kissed his neck.

"Not really," said Bleed, shrugging as he continued moving his mouth to Derek's chest. "I could've gone longer last night, but I was trying to be considerate…"

"Ha! You passed out right after you finished-" Derek suddenly winced when pain shot from his knees up to the middle of his back. "Get off me, will you?"

Bleed shifted his weight off Derek, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Ow…I'm just so bloody sore…" Derek grimaced and attempted to stretch through the dull pain in his lower extremities. He sighed gratefully when Bleed began massaging the small of his back. "We're going to have to do easier positions…"

"Getting old?" Bleed teased as he started working on Derek's left thigh. He ow-ed when Derek punched him in the arm firmly, a small scowl on his face. "I was joking! We're the same age you know…"

They lazed about in a content quiet as Bleed continued to massage Derek's legs. "Better?"

"Better, thanks." Derek smiled and sat up, feeling somewhat tingly and almost boneless. He began pawing at the floor, searching for clothes. His searched turned up a pair of worn, blue jeans and threw them in Bleed's face. "Get dressed-the neighbors are already out and about. Last thing we need is another public indecency charge."

"Uhg…what a bunch of psychos. Do all suburbanites wake up this early?" Bleed grumbled as he retrieved one of his boots from under a seat.

"I think so," replied Derek, his voice muffled from being in the process of pulling on his shirt. He shook his hair out and patted around the floor for his pants. "Oh, here's your other boot-"

"Thank you. Now give me ten dollars if you ever want to see these trousers again." Bleed said in a mock-threatening voice as he held away a handful of leather.

Derek rolled his eyes and snatched his pants back. "You're a jerk."

"You know you love it." Bleed smirked and tugged a lock of Derek's hair, teasingly. He stretched briefly before tugging his shirt on. "Well, I'm decent."

"As decent as you'll ever be," quipped Derek as he made his way to the door. "Oh, don't leave behind your left-behinds."

Bleed made a huffy noise but retrieved the garbage bag. "So annoying…"

Derek ignored his complaining and hopped of the van, somewhat grateful to be outside to stretch his legs. Bleed jumped out after him, bumping playfully into his back. "Watch it!"

"You watch it," said Bleed with a note of amusment. "You're blocking my way."

"Right. Little wanker-" Derek shoved Bleed back, giggling when the man tried to herd him off the curb. The odd feeling of someone looking at him made Derek glanced around to see the next door neighbor watching the two of them. "Er…"

"Derek, that Asian bloke is staring at us…" Bleed muttered out of the corner of his mouth, his playful mood now sobered.

"Just act natural-" Derek raised his voice from a whisper and waved at the neighbor. "Lovely morning, eh Mr. Taguchi?"

The old man merely frowned at them before shaking his head. Derek supposed the neighbors were used to odd going-ons since the band moved in. In comparison with having the front of the house picketed by angry mothers, various objects (including Ash) being launched across houses and such, two men exiting a van at seven in the morning was actually nothing interesting.

* * *

><p>"Here's some tea."<p>

"Thanks." Bleed grinned and accepted the steaming mug. A plate of toast was set in front of him as well and before he could ask, so was a jar of grape jelly. He forgot how generous Derek could be after a good night of fun and games.

Neither of them felt like going to back to bed now that they were awake. Instead, they both took quick showers (separately, much to Bleed's disappointment) and then sat down for what Derek called 'a bit of brekkie'.

"We're going to the mall today," announced Derek as he tossed the remains of his tea down the sink.

Bleed glanced up from his toast and raised an eyebrow. "Can we get makeovers while we're at it? I was thinking I'm more of spring than a winter lately."

"You need a cell phone!" Derek ignored Bleed's joke and continued. "Look, we all got one. This is mine-it has Tetris and different ringtones and takes pictures-"

"Okay, okay," interrupted Bleed, "I guess I need one if you lads all have them. Let me just finish me breakfast."

"Great, I'm just going to get ready." Derek glanced around before planting a quick kiss on the back of Bleed's head.

Bleed grinned and watched Derek exit the kitchen. The singer was in an extraordinarily good mood (no doubt, thanks to him). He wiped his hands on his jeans and began shuffling the newspaper on the table. The paper was rearranged to 'subtly' have the classifieds on top. He was certain that after last night, Derek could see the perks of getting their own place. Pleased with the paper set-up, Bleed got up from the table and started towards the guest room. His steps skidded to a stop when he saw Derek in the living room talking to Tripp, the kid not looking happy.

"I need to talk to you" Tripp had a serious expression on his face. He looked uncomfortable as he looked around as if paranoid. "It's about Bleed…"

"Oh! We're going to buy him a cell phone at the mall. He doesn't have one." Derek informed Tripp. "Come along with us. You two can clear up that nonsense from last night."

"Derek, it's not nonsense-" Tripp's face tightened as the aforementioned person strolled into the living room. He scowled and looked at the ground as Bleed stepped up next to Derek.

"Ready to go?" Bleed grinned at Tripp and gave a little wave. "Hey. You're feeling better then?"

Tripp merely gave Bleed a cold look before turning back to the singer. "Derek, I have to talk to you _now_. Please-"

"Come on, Derek-" Bleed cut in, inching his way between Derek and Tripp. He nudged Derek's arm and ushered him down the hall. "We want to beat the traffic, right? And I know how long it takes for you to put on your face-"

"Alright, alright! Jeez, I don't take that long…" Derek huffed lightly, but his expression was amused. He petted Tripp's shoulder as he passed by, speaking to him, "We'll talk later, kid. So, hold that thought."

"Derek-" Tripp's jaw clenched shut as the singer stepped away down the hall.

Bleed watched Derek leave, feeling a bit of fondness. But as soon as he was certain the singer was out of earshot, he smirked coolly at Tripp. "They're not going to listen to you over me. Why don't you just give it up?"

"Why don't you just stop being a jerk?" Tripp shot back, glaring defiantly at the older man.

_/…Good one./_ "Well, why don't you stop being annoying?" Bleed bristled. He didn't expect the kid to be so determined. Nor did he really expect Tripp to just let go, but he had really hoped he would. "You really think being in Iron Weasel for a few months makes you one of them?"

"…They're my friends," said Tripp, though a flicker of uncertainty came over his face. "And I wouldn't abandon them when things got tough like you did."

Bleed felt his eye twitch and he clenched his jaw. "I wouldn't expect a kid to understand grown-up problems. Why don't you run along and play rock band with your little friends, _kid_?"

"Derek doesn't know this, but he was right-people don't change." Tripp's voice had a note of grit as he continued. "And I'm going to prove it."

"Yeah? Good luck. There's no way he's picking you over me." Bleed replied confidently. That kid could never replace him. He would make sure of it. Bleed suddenly clapped his hand playfully on Tripp's shoulder, nearly busting into laughter at the startled look on the kid's face. "You're a good kid, Tripp."

"What?"

"Ready to go?" Derek walked back in at that moment, his hair and makeup done. He smiled, seeing the affectionate gesture from Bleed.

"Yep. Later, Tripp." Bleed gave his sweetest smile and walked with Derek to the door.

"What the heck!" Tripp sounded incredulous and his footsteps followed them. "You faker-"

Bleed let the door fly back with a small slam, feeling satisfied. He gave Derek a confused expression as they walked to the van. "That kid's a bit high strung."

* * *

><p>As Derek drove, he listened to Bleed talk about this and that but wasn't fully paying attention. He kept thinking about the kid. Something about Bleed wasn't sitting well with Tripp-something Derek couldn't bring himself to contribute to full on jealousy. It just wasn't in the kid's character, Derek thought.<p>

Bleed, on the other hand, he knew had a habit of rubbing people the wrong way. He also knew that the man was capable of being rather manipulative and self-serving…Derek shook the thought from his head. That wasn't fair. After all, he himself could be rather selfish among other unsavory things. _/But you never actually went out of your way to screw over your friends…/_ Derek squashed the little voice in his head and put the car in park. Bleed had nothing to gain by alienating the kid.

"Derek?" Bleed's hand was suddenly on his knee and his face was concerned. "You alright? You're a bit quiet."

"Yeah, I'm good." Derek smiled and petted the top of Bleed's hand affectionately. He searched the man's face, looking for something-_anything_ that would tell him if something was up. "Bleed, you'll talk to the kid, right?"

Bleed frowned slightly and looked affronted. "Why? I didn't do anything-"

"He's still upset from the other night." Derek sighed when Bleed gave him a stubborn look. "I don't want him feeling like he's being replaced!"

"Fiiine." Bleed sighed but smiled slightly. "I'll set him straight. Don't worry, it won't be a problem anymore."

"Good…and no teasing him. I know how you are." Derek cleared his throat, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I just want you two to get along. I, uh, care a great deal about the both of you."

"Oh. Well, that's good to know." Bleed's face turned slightly pink and he averted his gaze to his lap. He coughed harshly and rubbed the back of his head. "I'll take care of it, alright?"

"Thanks," said Derek, a wide smile splitting his face. He reached over and squeezed Bleed's hand affectionately. "Let's get that phone now."

"Oh, we should get matching ones so we'll be twins," gushed Bleed in a sarcastic manner.

"You wish you were my twin so you could look like this." Derek retorted, fluffing out his hair.

"Well, if I looked like you, I wouldn't need you." Bleed smirked and batted his eyes at Derek. "I'd just need a mirror-"

"You're disgusting." Derek interrupted, laughing. He got out of the van and waited for Bleed to catch up so they could walk side by side. Having the man with him like this felt good. He had forgotten how much Bleed made him laugh with his crude, off beat sense of humor. That was probably it, Derek thought to himself. Tripp wasn't use to someone like Bleed and took something out of context. It made sense. The scenario alleviated Derek's previous anxiety and he let himself relax, knowing Bleed would sort it out.

* * *

><p>Tripp sat slumped in front of the couch, feeling miserable. He couldn't believe how manipulative Bleed was or how easily the guys were deceived by him. Nor could he believe that no one listened to him. It hurt feeling like his word didn't matter. Shuffling footsteps broke through his moping thoughts and he looked up to see Ash. Even though the well-meaning drummer was definitely the dimmest of the group, Tripp often felt like Ash was the only one who understood him. Burger's thought process and emotional responses were kind of erratic and irrational, and Derek was often too caught up with himself to make a good person to have a heart-to-heart with.<p>

"Hey, bro." Ash plopped down next to him, looking a bit tired. He smiled and glanced at the blank TV screen. "What're we watching?"

"Nothing, the TV's not even on." Tripp sighed at Ash's blank look but didn't move to leave. He restlessly picked at the frayed hole in his jeans and looked at his friend. "Hey, Ash, can I talk to you about something?"

"Shoot." Ash tore his eyes away from the screen and settled his gaze on Tripp.

"It's about, Bleed." Tripp hoped Ash wouldn't be evasive like Derek and would listen.

"Oh, yeah. That thing last night…"

"Yeah, that. He said he was going to take my place! And his British accent is fake! Plus, he's always hovering around so I can't talk to anyone…"

"He's not hovering now." Ash pointed out.

"Yeah. That's how I'm able to tell you this," replied Tripp. He sank further back into the cushions. "He's a complete jerk."

After a moment of silence, Ash nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"He is? I mean, you know?" Tripp looked at the drummer, feeling a bit hopeful that someone knew what he knew.

"Well, yeah. But, it's not like he means it," said Ash slowly, his face contemplative. "It's just how he is. I know it's hard to get, 'cause you don't know him too well. Just don't take him too seriously."

"But, he's really trying to squeeze me out!" Tripp protested. "He's a complete fake!"

Ash did seem a bit uncertain for a moment before giving Tripp an encouraging smile. "Bleed just likes to get under people's skins. You're not going to leave the band, bro. We won't let you."

"…Thanks, Ash." Tripp tried to smile back but it came off as half-hearted. He did feel a bit better at Ash's encouraging words, but still, no one believed him about Bleed.

**More updates this weekend, hopefully. Fingers crossed! And thanks for the reviews! **


	12. Manic Depression

**Have yourself a merry update! Insert disclaimer stuff here-**

Chapter 12: Manic Depression

**1986**

Bleed panted as he ran towards the purple van, nearly skidding past. He clutched his guitar case to his chest and leaned against the cool surface of the door, trying to catch his breath. The sounds of yelling and crashing were still audible even though the bar was a bit down the block. Bleed moved to open the van only to find it locked. Great, he thought. And he didn't have the keys this time too. He would have to wait until one of the other guys slipped out of the bar.

The wait wasn't long as a tall figure was jogging towards him. Derek stumbled to a stop next to him, breathing hard and doubled over. "Finally! Where's Ash and Burger?" Bleed was punched in the leg and he jumped a bit in response. "What was that for?"

"You ditched us!" Derek looked up at him, scowling. His face was sporting a rather sizable bruise and he looked disheveled. He punched Bleed again. "Jerk!"

"I didn't ditch you lads!" Bleed protested, this time dodging Derek's fist. "I was just going to put away my guitar and was going to go back in!"

"Oh, yeah? What're you doing still hanging around then?" demanded Derek, putting his hands on his hips.

"The door was locked," explained Bleed, in a rather lame manner. When Derek snorted, he crossed his arms. "Well, I didn't want those psycho rednecks to break my guitar!"

"Those psychos were about to break my face!"

"Well, blame Burger! He was the one harassing them!" Bleed argued, not ready to concede fault. "Who's bright idea was it to book a gig at a hick bar anyway?"

"Excuse me! Any exposure is good exposure! Remember? Those were your words!" Derek pouted and glared around, looking aggravated. "Finally, there they come."

Ash and Burger were scampering towards them, the larger man leaning heavily into the skinny drummer. "Man, those guys are mean!"

"And they don't know how to take a joke!" Burger groused, nursing his jaw.

Bleed felt slightly awkward now, realizing he was the only one unscathed. He rocked on his heels trying to avoid Derek's glare. "Well, let's get out of here, lads!"

Burger and Ash only lobbed a few digs about him running out on them, more or less bemused than irritated. Derek, on the other hand, was still wound up and refused to further speak to him on the ride back home. The cold attitude persisted even as they retreated into their room after bidding the other two goodnight. Derek was really blowing the whole thing out of proportion, Bleed thought to himself as he watched the singer scowl into the mirror. Bleed sighed and shuffled over to stand next to Derek. In the light of the room he was able to see a bluish mark on the Brit's face.

"You alright?" Bleed asked, feeling a bit more sheepish now. He reached to inspect the bruise on Derek's cheek only to be swatted away. "I'm just trying to help!"

"Don't bother," said Derek stiffly. He stomped to his own bed (now Bleed knew that the singer was_ really_ pissed) and settled on his side. "Good night."

Bleed rolled his eyes and followed Derek, getting in next to him. "Don't be such a baby. I apologized didn't I? Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if you brought your guitar tonight."

"Get out of my bed." Derek pulled the blankets over his head like a sort of blockade and stubbornly refused to face Bleed.

"Why are you so upset?" Bleed felt rather put out at Derek overreaction to all this.

"It's not the first time you've done this! That other bar, the time with those Metal Wolf guys-" Derek sat up and began ticking off on his fingers. "That party the cops showed up, the time that jockey mugged us, the _other _bar."

"Okay, six times! And I came back to untie you guys that one time…" Bleed replied weakly. He shrugged helplessly and looked at Derek contritely. "I just wanted to put my guitar somewhere safe-"

"If me and the guitar were about to drop into the ocean, which would you pull up?" Derek interrupted. When Bleed just stared, he huffed and rolled his eyes.

"That's an unfair question. What are you two hanging over the ocean for?"

"Just answer it!"

"But, but…my guitar can't swim…"

That was the wrong thing to say and Derek bodily shoved Bleed from out of his bed. "If you love that guitar so much, why don't you marry it?"

"Fine! I will!" Bleed retorted, rubbing his posterior and scuttling off to his own bed. He later realized as he laid in bed, that that was the lamest response ever.

* * *

><p>Bleed inspected his instrument carefully, slowly taking it out of the case. It was the most important thing to him, the one thing that he had consistently at his side since he was sixteen. It was still in great condition after all these years from all the painstaking care and maintenance.<p>

The other guys loved their instruments too, but it wasn't the same. Burger had tons of replacements for his bass that he constantly destroyed at whim, per his MO. Ash had several drum kits for different occasions. And Derek only played his guitar once in awhile, mostly when he was writing music.

The guitar felt too heavy in hands as he played a few chords. He had a couple others, great ones that he was fond of as well. Bleed took a deep breath and shifted his hands to grasp the neck. "Alright, you can do this. It'll be worth it and you can buy a hundred new guitars when this works out."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he raised the instrument above his head(ignoring the tremor in his hands) and hurled it down towards the hard floor. Instinctively, he stopped himself, feeling a bit too panicky. He experimentally tapped the guitar on the surface of the ground, wincing at the sound. How the hell did Burger destroy all those guitars without a second thought, he wondered begrudgingly.

"All right, let's try this again…" muttered Bleed, pacing a bit to clear his head. A small voice in his head persisted, asking if that brat was worth wrecking his guitar. Bleed squashed it and raised the guitar over his head again and brought it down hard. The crunch the impact made rather reminded him of a bone breaking. Several bones, actually. If bones made that twanging sound the strings made.

Bleed stared at the splintered wood, feeling a bit nauseous. Mechanically, he quickly stowed his guitar back into his case, not really wanting to look at it anymore. The nauseating feeling settled in his stomach and stayed there as he made his way back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Look. I sent you another smiley face." Bleed's face was furrowed in concentration as he fiddled with his new phone.<p>

Derek glanced down at his own phone and saw the little happy face. "I'm glad you're having fun."

"Nifty little things." Bleed commented, as he sent a face with x's for eyes to Ash. He raised the phone to Derek's face and smirked. "Let's take photos of each others."

"…I don't like the way that sounds when you say it." Derek laughed and scooted away from Bleed. The man seemed a bit tired earlier and somewhat moody. Derek attributed it to last night, but usually nights like that didn't leave Bleed in such a gloom. Thankfully, the guitarist seemed to be in a much better mood and was acting like his usual self. He wanted to ask if Bleed had spoken to Tripp yet but didn't want to push him back to his earlier state. "Have you seen the kid around?"

"Thought I saw him at the garage earlier," replied Bleed, still fiddling with the phone. He looked at Derek in a longsuffering manner. "I'll talk to him, don't worry. I have to anyway. I got us another gig at SuperNova tonight."

"Dude, really?" Burger walked into the room at that moment, a huge grin on his face. "Awesome!"

"You're feeling better now?" asked Derek. The bassist was rather hung-over when he saw him earlier.

"Yeah, after some food I feel great now." Burger nodded. He raised his voice and yelled down the hallway. "Hey, Ash!"

The drummer ambled into the living room frowning and holding his phone. "Which one of you sent me this smiley?"

"Dude, forget about that. Bleed got us another gig at SuperNova!"

"Sweet!" Ash cheered, forgetting the text. His smile faded a little and he visibly chewed the inside of his cheek. "Wait, Tripp can't play that club…"

"It's all-ages night, don't worry," assured Bleed. "I made sure."

Derek smiled, feeling a bit relieved. He almost thought they would have another battle between Tripp and Bleed again. "Brilliant! The kid's going to love this."

"Yeah, I think he's in the garage doing laundry," said Burger as he led the way through the house.

Derek saw Izzy leaving the garage and shifted himself to shield Bleed from sight. He was getting exasperated with the girl attempting to jump his guitarist periodically. There was a fine line between a crush and crazed stalking. When Izzy disappeared around the corner, he relaxed and glanced at Bleed who gave him a smirk. "I like it when you get jealous. It makes me feel loved."

"I think the cell phone is giving you a brain tumor." Derek replied, making a face.

"Cell phones give you brain tumors?" Ash's jaw was a bit slack as he stared incredulously. "I've been using this thing for months!"

"Your whole head is a brain tumor."

Their attention was diverted upon entering the garage and seeing Tripp at the washer. His expression was a bit moody when he turned to face them.

"Great news, kid," started Derek, smiling and hoping this would put Tripp in a better mood. "Bleed booked us another gig at SuperNova tonight!"

"I can't play at twenty-one and over clubs!" Tripp had an accusing note in his voice that made Derek sigh inwardly. "He's trying to squeeze me out-"

"Let your guard down, mate!" Bleed rolled his eyes in an amused fashion as he strolled to the table where his guitar case sat. "Tonight's an all-ages gig, you're good…"

A sound, an odd combination of a cat being strangled and someone getting socked in the stomach, made Derek look up to see Bleed, his body frozen. He would've laughed at the funny exclamation, but Bleed turning and clutching his guitar killed it. The instrument was broken, most likely beyond repair. It was a sorry sight. As was the utterly pained look on Bleed's face.

Ash and Burger's expressions mirrored the same shock he felt as Bleed bawled incoherently into his guitar. It was rare to see Bleed so upset. Dots connected in Derek's head, leading to the most likely and upsetting conclusion. It seemed that Ash and Burger came to the same idea as their eyes shifted over to Tripp.

Derek turned his stare from Bleed to the kid, feeling disbelief. Tripp met his eyes, his expression a mixture of stubbornness and worry. "Kid, you-"

"I didn't touch his guitar!" Tripp immediately insisted, his face turning a bit red.

"Yeah, let's not jump to conclusions…" Bleed's voice was bit horse. "Even if Tripp was with my guitar all morning…"

Tripp's eyes narrowed into near-slits and Derek crossed his arms across his chest. There was no good way to go about this. The kid was…well, a kid. What could he do? He could recall doing some rather brash things in the heat of the moment at that age. But it was Bleed. Had it been anyone else who messed with the man, he would've torn into them. "I can't believe you."

"Derek, I didn't do it!" Tripp exclaimed, sounding a bit desperate. There was a look of hurt on the teen's face that Derek found difficult to completely disregard. "He's trying to frame me!"

"It's alright," mumbled Bleed as he walked past them, a bit stiffly. His posture was hunched over and his eyes were a bit red. "He's just a jealous boy…I'm going to try and salvage my guitar…"

Derek rubbed his temples and tried to think of the most mature way to handle this. He turned and left to follow Bleed. It seemed to be the best course of action. He went into the house and found Bleed moving through the living room.

"Bleed!" Derek caught up with the blond and slowed down to walk beside him. He bit his lip and glanced at the broken instrument. "I…I'm sorry."

Bleed let out a gusty sigh as they entered the bedroom and almost immediately slumped onto the floor. "You didn't do anything."

"I should have spoken to the kid earlier." Derek admitted, feeling guilty that he let Tripp's jealousy fester and implode into this. "I didn't think he'd do something like this. It's not like him…"

"It's fine. Kids do stupid things all the time," grumbled Bleed. He looked positively miserable. "Anyway, I was the one holding off on talking to him."

Derek rubbed Bleed's back gently, trying to comfort him. Bleed loved that guitar more than anything.

"Maybe…maybe it would be best for you to not be here." When Bleed's head shot up to give Derek an incredulous look, he continued hastily. "I mean, you were right. The kid needs his space. We should look into getting our own place."

"W-what? Really? Are you sure?" Bleed seemed rather concerned and he put a hand on Derek's knee. "I don't want to force you to leave on my account…"

"No, no. You were right." Derek sighed, feeling a bit of trepidation at his decision. He had been putting off the topic of moving out of the kid's place since Bleed brought it up. But now it seemed appropriate. "Even if Burger and Ash want to stay here, we can get a place for just us. It's not fair to you to have to squeeze in here and sleep on the floor and…deal with all this…"

"Only if you're sure…" Bleed answered slowly. He rubbed the side of his neck, looking rather embarrassed. "I just want you to…you know, be happy."

Derek smiled, despite the tense situation, and gently kissed Bleed's forehead. "I am. And when we get our own place we can…"

The hand on his thigh, brought a grin to Bleed's face and he reached up to brush the back of his hand against Derek's cheek. "You always know how to cheer me up, love."

"I'll talk to Burger and Ash later. When we find a good place, I'll explain to the kid. I don't want him thinking I'm ditching him or something." Derek petted Bleed's knee and stood. "…I hope you won't stay angry at him. I know how much that guitar means to you…"

"Yeah…don't worry about it. I'll just write some angry poetry in my diary later," joked Bleed, his voice still weak. He gave Derek a half-smile and looked back down at the remains of his guitar. "I just need to be alone for a bit."

"I'll tell the lads then." Derek let his hand linger near Bleed's face before backing out of the room.

* * *

><p>Bleed could hear Derek's voice telling the guys to stay out of the room for awhile and he sighed, stretching. Good. He needed a moment to process his thoughts. A slight grin curled on his lips despite the residual gloom from seeing his broken guitar again.<p>

Derek wanted to get a place with him. Things were working along faster than he anticipated. _/My guitar's totally destroyed but at least the kid's falling out of favor with them./_

They would never believe that he would actually wreck his beloved instrument. All the blame would rest with Tripp. The look he saw Derek give the kid was priceless. The only thing was that they still wouldn't just boot the punk straight out of the band. It was a bit aggravating. Bleed leaned back and tapped his fingers on his knees, thinking hard. He would need something else that would guarantee Tripp's permanent exit.

**We're nearing the end! A couple more chapters and we're done. **


	13. Anything Goes

**Wow, it's been-what? A month since the last update? Sorry about that...the last month and a half have been insanely busy. But I'm out of school in a week so, yay! Also, good for you readers, meaning this will wrap up very soon. Thanks for all the reviews and faves and such!**

Chapter 13: Anything Goes

"Whatcha reading?"

Derek glanced up from the paper to see Ash hovering behind him. He hastily folded it in half and shuffled it under the other sections. "Nothing."

"Ooh, comics," said Ash, leaning his head over Derek's shoulder. "Let me read them when you're done."

"I'm not reading the strips, Ash." Derek snapped. When the drummer frowned at him, he felt a bit sorry for being abrupt and sighed. "Here."

Ash took the comic section and sat next to Derek, smiling. "Man, little Billy's dot goes everywhere today!"

Derek rolled his eyes and glanced down at the disorganized mess of papers in his hands. They still had a couple hours before the gig and the sheer amount of time left had Derek feeling antsy. Bleed wanted to be alone, the kid was hiding out in his room and the general atmosphere of the house was a little tense. He wanted to pass the time by going over the classified ads for an apartment but it was difficult. He kept reading the same few lines over and over for five minutes before Ash walked in. Bleed could do it for them, Derek decided as he carelessly folded the paper and dropped it back on the table.

It was odd how reluctant he felt about his sudden decision to move. He wasn't entirely happy with living in a little house in the suburbs in the beginning(although it certainly beat living in the van). But gradually, he sort of _liked _this new arraignment. It was…fun.

_/It'll be fun living with Bleed again, too…/_ Derek thought as he studied a crossword puzzle that was staring at him from the back of the paper in Ash's hands. But, he wanted Ash and Burger (_six letter word for an American fast-food staple_) with him too. The two were something akin to security (_eight letter word for haven_) blankets for him. After being constantly together for seven years in close quarters, he had to admit it would feel rather strange and lonely (_six letter word for isolation_) without them. But then the kid would be by himself and _that _would gnaw at him.

But the kid had friends outside of the band. Plus a mom, so he wouldn't be so lonesome. And maybe Beth would let Tripp stay the weekends with them or something. He was certain Bleed and Tripp could tolerate (_eight letter word for accept_) each other two days out of the week.

Derek was somewhat satisfied and mentally thanked the crossword puzzle for its help.

* * *

><p>Bleed ransacked his duffle bags, feeling mildly annoyed. He was certain the last of his money was merely hiding in the crevices of his stuff but it was avoiding him. While he was somewhat sure that he could pull of the last part of his plan without the help of the almighty dollar, resorting to 'Plan B: Operation Run Headfirst Into a Wall' wasn't an appealing choice.<p>

Frustrated, he flung the now-inside out bag aside and began rifling through his band mates things. A small stroke of luck turned up two crumpled tens under Ash's mattress (there was also a diary and Bleed made a mental note to flip through it later). He pocketed the twenty dollars and sat back on the floor, leaning against the bunk. Hopefully tonight would be the last time he was sleeping on the dusty floor. Sudden, light taps on the door roused Bleed from his thoughts and he heard Derek's voice. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not yet, I'm-uh. Wow…I don't think I've seen this outfit before." Bleed blinked and sat up a bit straighter as Derek walked into the room. With the tight leather ensemble and shiny gold coat, and his hair and makeup done up, the Brit was, in his humble opinion, a knock-out. He grabbed the hem of the gold duster and played with it distractedly. "You look great."

"I know." Derek smirked and went to the small mirror on the dresser to reapply his eyeliner. He saw Bleed moving up behind him in the mirror, then felt hands slide onto his hips. "Can't you wait until tonight?"

"Tonight? Does that mean we're…?" Bleed rocked on the balls of his feet, the visible part of his face in the mirror expressing barely-concealed eagerness. At Derek's nod, he grinned and backed off slightly. "Then yes, I can."

"I got reservations at a hotel near the club," said Derek casually as he began brushing out his hair. He turned to face Bleed, amused at the wide-eye stare he was getting. "I thought you could use some cheering up."

"It's working," replied Bleed, recovering from his suprise. He took the back of Derek's neck and squeezed affectionately. "Let's skip tonight's gig and go straight to the hotel."

"I don't feel that sorry for you." Derek joked. He inhaled sharply and arched his back slightly when Bleed slid his hand up his shirt and ran his calloused fingers over the bare skin. "Stop tempting me!"

"So, it's working?" Bleed asked as he kissed the side of Derek's neck. He was a bit disappointed when Derek squirmed away but didn't pursue further. "Aw…"

* * *

><p>Tripp thumped his head against the tiled wall for the umpteenth time. His forehead was getting a little sore by now, plus, some soap got into his eye. Things were getting a lot more complicated now. Who would've thought a guy like Bleed could do the victim-act so well?<p>

The remains of soap sitting on his face was beginning to get filmy and weird. Tripp sighed and rolled up his sleeves to rinse his face. He was dreading tonight's gig. Bleed obviously had another plan and so far, they all seemed to be working. Tripp's brain worked overtime, trying to discern what trap he'd be walking into as he distractedly ran some gel through his damp hair.

It probably wasn't an all-ages gig, thought Tripp irritated as he blasted the hair dryer on. Then he'd have to go home by himself, like before, while Bleed sucked up to the guys. A part of him nervously wondered if Bleed had something more terrible in mind. Like finally hauling off and knocking the tar out of him or FedEx-ing him to a foreign country. At this point, he had to anticipate anything and everything.

Tripp turned off the dryer and unplugged it to put it away. He grabbed a comb and glanced at his reflection, only to blink and double take. His hair looked like a porcupine. If Ash had a younger brother, he would be it. Tripp gingerly touched the messy spikes feeling the stiffness and scowled. Determinedly, he ran the comb through the mess only for it to get stuck. "What the heck?"

He grabbed the his bottle of gel and inspected it. It was his usual brand, nothing out of the ordinary. He popped open the cap and squirted a small amount into his hand. It didn't smell like gel but the scent was still familiar. Tripp frowned as the substance quickly dried on his palm and his eyes widen in realization. Elmer's glue. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

><p>"Where's the kid?"<p>

Ash shrugged and explained that Tripp said to go on without him. Something about his hair. Bleed bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Sure it was a petty move, but it was funny and made him feel better. The troubled look on Derek's face managed to sober his merriment and he reached over to rub the singer's back. "Don't look so down."

"Sorry. I was just thinking…" Derek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He gave Bleed a slight smile before he turned his attention to backing the van out of the driveway. "It'll be fine. The kid will catch up."

"I'm sure he will." Bleed replied soothingly. Inwardly, he felt a bit exasperated. _/He better be in a good mood after the show…/_

It was unusually subdued in the van for the most part, but thankfully, the mood picked up as they pulled up in the back lot of the venue.

The same security guy from last night was standing at the backstage door, arms crossed and that same grumpy expression on his face. Bleed hung back and let the others pass him by. "I need a quick smoke, okay?"

"What, I thought you quit!" Derek spun around and frowned at Bleed.

"It's a work in progress," insisted Bleed as he ushered Derek up the stairs to the door. He shoved his guitar into Derek's hands and waved. "I'll meet you inside in a few minutes, okay? Bye-"

The singer gave him a dirty look before the door closed on him and Bleed sighed. It was fine if Derek was annoyed for the moment. Tonight, the kid would be out of the picture, the original members of Iron Weasel would play an awesome gig and afterwards, an entire night to have Derek to himself. Perfect.

"Hey." Bleed casually sidled up next to the security guard and leaned against the wall. "Nice night, eh?" The large man merely raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you make a lot of money with his gig? Like more or less than a mall cop?"

"Don't you have a show?" The bouncer grumbled, looking annoyed. "If you wanna call a bunch of dudes jumping around in spandex and screaming a show…"

"Yeah, spandex went out after the eighties. Not that a big guy like you could _wear_ spandex-"

"You got something you want? Or are you just making small talk for kicks?"

"Yeah, actually." Bleed reached into his pocket and pulled out the cash he filched from Ash earlier. "Want to make some easy money?"

The bouncer blinked and his posture relaxed a bit. "Depends. What do you want?"

"I want you to hit me. Like give me a black eye or something visible like that."

"…Are you insane?" A look of suspicion cross the man's broad face when Bleed shrugged. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I just need a bruise here and there." When he received a stony silence, he huffed in annoyance. "I'm trying to pull a joke on my friends alright? You can't tell me you don't want some quick cash with your pay."

"…Alright, fine." Big, meaty arms flexed as the man cracked his knuckles. "If it'll get you to shut up."

Bleed couldn't help his flinch when his collar was grabbed and threw his arms up in reflex. "Waitwaitwait! I'm not ready!" He was dropped and he paced a little. "Gotta shake it out, hold on…"

"Hurry up, man. I don't have all night." He pulled his fist back when Bleed nodded.

"No, hold on!" Bleed jerked back skittishly and bounced on his feet nervously. "Let me get my bearings-" A large fist slammed into his eye in a split second and he found himself flat on his back, feeling dazed. "I wasn't ready!"

"You were never going to be ready." The bouncer seemed to be in a better mood as he plucked the bills from Bleed's hand and counted it out. "Thanks for the money. Best twenty dollars I ever made."

Bleed gingerly touched his throbbing eye, wincing. He sat up, feeling a bit dazed and called after the bouncer. "Hold on. One more thing…"

**Stay tune for another update very soon. Probably by Monday at the latest.**


End file.
